Torchwood America Episodic Sequel
by TWIantoJones
Summary: Episode 6. Rhiannon exposes Ianto's deepest secret. What do Jack and Jason think about it?
1. Chapter 1

NOTES! Okay, first, thank you to all my "Torchwood America" fans. This sequel of sorts is for you! In this story, there are actually many stories. Think of it as a TV series except that it's written in the form of short stories. While Ianto and Jason are the main attraction the rest of the Bluemont staff, Jack and Gwen (I know, I know... but she _is_ still part of TW) will feature in the various stories. In fact most, if not all, of the Bluemont staff will get their own individual stories. I want to develop them and show how domestic life suits Ianto and Jason. There are exes, family drama, messed up relations all around.

This first story is just to get it started. I hope to update weekly (I'd do it more often but my other series/One-Shots also crave attention). This story is not one character-centric but the next one will be. Who would you all like to see a story about first? Besides Ianto and Jason, of course!

OooOooO

Episode 1: The Gift

Jason Monroe sat behind his desk with a cup of coffee and a report. His hawk-like eyes scanned the writing quickly, picking out the parts that were most important. It had been a long week and it was finally coming to a close. All he wanted to do was go home, have a nice meal and veg out in front of the TV. Or, Plan B, rip off his husband's suit and have his oh-so wicked way with him.

He glanced up as a stack of papers dropped onto his desk. Ianto Jones smiled coyly at him and turned to leave. The way the black dress trousers clung _just a bit_ to that delectable tush made the Bluemont leader's own well-cut trousers feel a little snug.

"Plan B," he said aloud, a smirk set on his face.

Ianto stopped at the threshold and flashed him a matching grin over his shoulder.

"Was there ever any doubt, Lover?"

With that, Ianto left him to finish his work. The sooner he was done, the sooner they got on to Plan B.

Really, with a husband like Ianto Jones, there was no other option. Jason smiled and buckled down to work.

An hour later...

"Yo, Jason! Any chance of me taking off early?" Sam asked as he sauntered into the office.

"Why? I have a life too, ya know? _I'd_ like to go home early myself but feel work should come first."

Sam rolled his eyes.

It had been two months since Jason and Ianto had gotten married. It was obvious to all that the domestic life greatly suited the two men. They were good for each other. Jason had been very depressed at the start of his marriage; he blamed himself for what had happened to Kate and the necessity of sending her and the kids away. Ianto helped alleviate some of that guilt. Of course, having Christine still around helped too. The second oldest Monroe child was definitely the apple of his eye. Her very young step-father was also very proud of her personal achievements. She was a boon to their marriage. Once she finished college, to Torchwood as well.

Sam knew all of this as he knew Jason so well. He felt a great deal of sympathy for the other man and wished there was some way to help him. So far all he'd been able to do was be his friend. It was why he allowed the snippy comments.

Maybe that was enough.

"Prick."

"Yep. _Big one_. Least that's what Ianto says."

"Do not need nor want to hear about your sex life."

"Still in the Honeymoon Stage. The sex is _really_ all I think about."

"So can I leave?"

"Why? What's on your agenda for the evening?"

"Taking the girlfriend out to dinner."

"Where to?"

"Olive Garden," Sam choked out. He shuddered.

Jason set his coffee down and raised an eyebrow. "What have you done now?"

"Who me? Jason, you know me. The perfect boyfriend." Who happened to _hate_ Olive Garden. With a passion. With an iron-clad passion.

"Uh-huh. Come on.... Tell me."

"You are as gossipy as the girls. And Shelly alone can put the tabloids to shame."

"Sam..."

"So who's the wife?" Sam grinned. It was something that all of them had been wondering. Who was the top, who was the bottom? The universal question.

"I cook, he cleans. We both are. Now, what did you do? And if you say you left the toilet seat up again then-- HAHA!"

"No." Sam huffed and folded his arms. "I accidentally turned her favorite red sweater pink and doll-sized."

The resulting guffaw made Sam nod and shake his head (in that order).

"Not funny. That sweater came from a shop in New York that shut down a few years ago. I've been searching online for a replacement. She's pissed."

"Too right she's pissed. If it's the sweater I'm thinking of, I'm pissed too! The way it hugs her figure and clings to her perky brea-- _Hello, _Ianto!"

Arms folded, Ianto tapped his foot. "Oh you are _so_ going to be on the couch if you're not careful." The mirth in his bright blue eyes belied his seemingly aggravated face.

"Better the couch than the ultimate punishment," Jason said. He closed the report and stood. It could wait until Monday. He had better things to... do.

"What's the ultimate punishment?" Sam asked as they all walked out of the office into the corridor.

"Pajamas," Jason said deadpanned.

"Huh? Say wha?" Sam looked at the two men in confusion.

"When Jason's been... naughty," Ianto explained. "I come to bed in full pajamas. You know, long flannel bottoms with a long sleeved, collared, button down shirt. Built for comfort, not attractiveness."

"And so?"

"He then uses me as a body pillow. Rolls all over me all night long. And he won't take them off!" Jason complained.

Sam chuckled. His own girl denied him sex whenever they were fighting. Of course it meant fantastic make-up sex later but it still frustrated him to no end.

"Okay, y'all!" Jason called out. "Let's call it a day!"

Everyone started to gather their things, making plans for the weekend. And then...

The Rift alarm went off.

They all sighed.

"Okay, Ianto, Miranda, Shaina. In the van. Sam, go spoil your girlfriend and then buy a dummy's guide to laundry."

The Earth was still recovering from the environmental damage it had suffered from. It had been two months since they had defeated Mr. Franklin. All of the Torchwood bases from around the globe were working together to repair the devastation. In fact, the report on Jason's desk was a compilation of reports from many of the bases detailing the upcoming Torchwood convention.

The newly reformed Torchwood Institute had dedicated itself wholeheartedly to restoring the Earth to its previous splendor (or at least as close as it could) while still protecting it from alien threats. At the moment Captain Jack Harkness was the head of Torchwood.

No one had any complaints.

OoOoO

Ianto turned the van into the empty lot. He let out a sigh; it was the warehouse where he'd been impregnated by the Nostrovite.

"If anything bites me, anything at all, even a mosquito, every one of you will suffer an excruciatingly painful death."

"With that accent of yours, '_excruciatingly_' becomes my favorite word."

"Jason, you're the one with the accent, not I," Ianto said.

"Maybe in Cardiff, but we're in Bluemont, West Virginia."

"You two, behave," Miranda said. She had a small scanner in her hand and was busy searching for what had triggered the alarm.

"So what have we got, Ranger Girl?"

She shot him a dirty look. "Cute Jason. Too bad I'm not cute."

Shaina giggled and covered her mouth. The banter that passed between the team was always a source of amusement.

They all climbed out of the van and looked around.

"So what have we got then?" Shaina asked. She lifted her bag onto her shoulder and closed her door.

"Dunno. All I'm picking up is Rift energy. Nothing more."

Ianto unbuttoned his coat and pulled out his gun.

"Expecting trouble, Cariad?" Jason asked.

"Always, Lover." Ianto flashed him a smile. "Let's hurry up. I'm in the mood for Plan B."

"Plan B?" Shaina gasped. "Oh my! Jason, are you preggers?"

"Funn-ee."

The four of them walked towards the warehouse. Jason used a crowbar to pry open the door and led them inside. The only light they had was the sun that came through the dusty windows. All around the large room were crates and barrels.

No sign of anything--

"What's that?"

"Shaina!"

Ianto dove after the younger woman and caught her about the waist. He had learned the hard way to be extra cautious.

"It's a book!" she said. "See?"

She pointed at the small rectangular tome laying on the floor. It was faded gold with an intricate knotted design on the cover. It had an antique appearance.

"It's so pretty!"

"Yeah," Miranda muttered. "You work for Torchwood so use your head. It could be dangerous."

Without a word Ianto pulled a pair of thick gloves from his shoulder bag. Once he had pulled them on he knelt and reached for the book. He flipped through the weathered pages.

"Better put it in a protective container, just to be on the safe side," he said.

Jason joined his husband. "I wonder what it is..."

"Possibly a diary of some sort."

"Or just a story book."

"Maybe a ledger?"

"Yo, Watson, Holmes, do ya mind?" Miranda snapped. "There's a movie on TV I wanna see. It's girls' night in tonight."

"Sorry," both men said, properly chastened.

Once the book had been stashed in the van they searched the rest of the warehouse and the surrounding area, just to be safe.

About an hour later they were back at the base.

"I'll just put this up for the weekend, shall I?" Ianto said. He held up the containment box.

"Sounds good. Thank you ladies. Miranda, enjoy your girls' night. Shaina, behave little lady."

"Why should I when I'm pretty sure you two won't?" Shaina teased as she put on her jacket. "Coming Miranda?"

Jason shook his head and grinned. "'Night."

"Goodnight!"

He walked into the containment room. A smile graced his face as he watched his husband stand on his toes to put the book out of harm's way on a high shelf.

"This room is in serious need of a makeover, Lover."

"Well, my beautiful Welsh husband, let's add it to my honey-do list."

Ianto turned, dusted himself off, and went to stand before him. "With pleasure. Speaking of-- I do believe that _your_ pleasure is on _my_ list."

Jason wound his arms around the trim figure. "Well, what's yours is mine." He kissed Ianto, pulling back after a moment. "Let's go home, Cariad. Before I take you on the floor."

OoOoO

"Monroe," Jason said into the phone.

It was Monday morning and Jason was making breakfast before they left for work.

"Hey, sexy Cousin of Mine! Top 'o the mornin' to ya!"

"Jack!

Ianto looked up from the coffee he was pouring and smiled. He listened as the two men chatted. Not too long ago Jack and Jason had fought to win his affections. Now they were as close as brothers. Considering all that had happened, he was glad that the two men were such good friends.

He brought Jason a cup and took over the scrambled eggs. They chatted over the phone with Jack at least once a week. Everything from Torchwood to who had the hottest body to how to prepare tea. There was no topic that was safe. Sometimes Ianto would not be there and from the look on his husband's face after, he would wonder what they had spoken about. But Jason would just smirk and that night Ianto would get no sleep. He certainly had no complaints.

"He wants to torture you now."

Ianto smiled and took the phone from him. "Good morning Jack. How're you?"

"Great! You won't believe what we got! A Singularity Scalpel!

"That's great!"

Jack said, "And this one came with a manual. I told Jason I would send it along to Bluemont. Maybe one of your techies can come up with a way to duplicate it."

"That would be a big help to the medical community."

"Yeah. By the way, your sister called the other day."

"Ah, yes."

"She wants to see you. The pictures you've sent aren't enough."

Ianto let out a heavy sigh. He wanted to see his sister but hadn't the time to take a trip to Cardiff.

"I know. And I will. Just that right now, I'm very busy and I did just get married. I couldn't possibly take time off right now."

Jack's voice was soothing in his ear. "That's what I told her. She understands it's just... she misses you."

"I promise. I'll come visit you all soon."

"Don't forget to bring that gorgeous hunk of husband with you."

"Oi! Keep your hands of me husband, Jack!"

Jason laughed as he set a plate of biscuits on the table. "Jelly or jam?" he asked.

"Jelly. Grape... no, strawberry."

Ianto sipped at his coffee while Jack regaled him with the latest news on the Torchwood Cardiff front. He laughed when Gwen shouted out 'Now, Jack! You know it didn't happen like that!' then he chatted with her directly. The entire conversation took place in less than twenty minutes and then he and Jason bid them good day.

"Ooh, looks good!" Ianto pressed a kiss to Jason's mouth and sat down at the kitchen table.

Biscuits, scrambled eggs, bacon and fresh fruit. It was more than Ianto had ever eaten while in Wales. That was due in part to the fact that Ianto couldn't cook worth a darn. All he was capable of making without messing up were cold sandwiches and one-pot soups (made from prepackaged frozen veggies and seasonings). It was quite nice to have real food everyday.

Jason had learned from the time he was little how to work a kitchen. His parents owned and operated a restaurant that served home-cooked Greek cuisine. The recipes had been passed down in Mr. Monroe's family for generations. Jason himself had been only eight when he made his first baklava. He had helped Ianto in his attempts to make a pan of it and each time he laughed and kissed Ianto when he pouted at the mush that was supposed to be filo dough and walnuts. After Jason then made a fresh pan and the syrup had been poured, they took the leftover syrup and turned in early.

Unless the Rift intervened it was their Sunday evening ritual.

"Tuck in. According to Bobby it's gonna be a long day." Jason poured himself another cup of coffee and reached for a biscuit.

"I made sandwiches last night. We can take them with us." Ianto buttered a biscuit and spooned some eggs onto his plate. His nose crinkled as Jason reached for the ketchup. He never understood how anyone could eat eggs with the stuff.

"Don't make that face, Mr. Paprika and Marmite."

"Don't knock it 'til you try it, Lover." Ianto smiled at him.

He really did love these mornings. As he bit into his eggs he realized one thing. And it was very important.

Domesticity suited him.

"More coffee?" he asked.

"Always, Cariad."

OoOoO

They strolled into the base a little after 10. The rest of the team were sitting around, some working while others chatted. It was a typical Monday morning at Torchwood Bluemont.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Dan said with a grin. "Nice weekend?"

"Fabulous, actually," Ianto replied.

He kissed Jason's cheek and headed towards his office. Shelly had handed him and Jason a stack of mail the instant they'd stepped through the door upstairs and he really wanted to sort it so he could focus on other things. Like the book.

"Coffee?" Jenny asked, holding out a cup as she walked in.

"Thanks. Mm." He took a second sip (thank God for the new percolator, a wedding present from Gwen and Rhys) and then sat down at his desk. "Something you wanted, Doctor?" he asked pleasantly.

"Nope. Just wanted to tell you that I took the liberty of running scans on that book and there was nothing nefarious about it."

"So it's just a book?"

"Yep. Just a dusty old book."

"Good. Maybe after lunch I'll take a gander at it."

"You sound more like Jason everyday."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!"

OoOoO

Three hours later Jason found Ianto sitting in the research room. The book was laid open in front of him. There were tears in his blue eyes.

"Ianto? Cariad... Baby, what is it?" Jason crouched down and wiped at the tears.

The young Welshman drew in a stuttered breath and met his concerned gaze.

"Talk to me, Baby."

"It's Katelyn's."

At the mention of his youngest child's name, Jason tensed up. It had been the most difficult decision of his entire life to send his ex-wife and the kids to the future colony world. The only things that made it bearable were Ianto, Christine and John Hart. His husband soothed his demons and made him remember what he was fighting to protect. His daughter reminded him of the rest of his family and her continued presence in his life also helped him on his darkest days. The former Time Agent had become his family's guardian angel. The Captain had made it his responsibility to look after Kate and the kids since he couldn't be there.

It had only been two months and he missed them something fierce. How was he supposed to handle it for the rest of his life?

"Jason, this book. It's Katelyn's diary in the future."

"What?"

"We changed their names and life stories but somehow she remembered. This book was started when she first arrived in the 51st century. In it she refers to herself and the others by their new names but, according to my calculations, thirty some years from now she remembers who she really is. The diary spans all of that time and thirty more years."

Jason sat down hard on the cold stone floor. His stomach felt as if it were full of rats.

"And she hates me, doesn't she?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I sent her away. I left her and the others to deal with life without me. Everything that made Katelyn who she is--"

"She understood."

Ianto picked up the book and handed it to him. He opened it to the inside cover.

Jason's eyes scanned the gently swooping writing.

"_**Daddy, if you're reading this then it means that I've succeeded. I found a way to open the Rift in Bluemont in the 21st century and was able to send this to you.**_

_**It's me, Daddy. It's Katelyn. I go by Futalya now but in my heart I will always be Katelyn Monroe. I will always be your daughter.**_

_**I hope this diary finds you well. I wanted you to know that we were all happy here. Yes, we missed you. But once my memories returned I knew why you had done this. I know why you sent us away. Don't be angry with Captain Hart; he took care of us. His wife too. I can't say who she is because of the time lines but I saw them both as family. **_

_**Mom got better. She believed she was widowed right after I was born. She met a man, a nice man with a child of his own. They married a few years after we came here. Richard, Robbie and I all made friends and eventually married. I named my first born after you. I now have five grown children and many grandchildren. My oldest grandchild is expecting her first. I've enclosed pictures for you.**_

_**Captain Hart told me that you and Ianto married. He told me other things as well but like I said, time lines I'm so happy for you Daddy. Ianto really loves you. I'm glad that you learned to live again.**_

_**I wanted you to have this so that you could see that you did the right thing. I know that you probably blame yourself but you mustn't. We all lived full lives and have been very happy. Mom is dead now but I see Richard, Robbie and their families all the time. We live in a small town and we love it here. It's very much like Greece, maybe that's why it was easy for us to call it home.**_

_**Please, Daddy, don't be sad. I know that it must be difficult for you to deal with this on your own. But remember, you still have a wonderful family at Torchwood Bluemont. And I'm sure that Christine and Ianto and Uncle Jack are up to the task of keeping you on your toes. Yes, I call him Uncle Jack. I know who and what he is. I see him too. He doesn't know it yet, of course. But you should know that he loves you too.**_

_**And us... Mom, Robbie, Richard and me. All of us are still in your heart. I'm the only one who KNOWS but I can see it in their eyes. Richard and Robbie know that there's something important that they've forgotten but they don't know what. Uncle Jack and Captain Hart told me not to tell them. They'll remember it if they're meant to.**_

_**Please remember us as we were. Know that we are happy and safe. We miss you but you have so much you need to do that it's okay.**_

_**I love you, Daddy. Nothing will ever change that. You always were and always will be my hero.**_

_**Always and forever, Katelyn Monroe."**_

Jason closed the book and stood. He pulled his husband into his arms and cried against his neck.

"It'll be alright, Jason."

Jason raised his head and smile through his tears.

"I know." He looked down at the book. "The thing about sending them so far away was that I was worried at what would happen to them. The universe is dangerous and I can't protect them from here. But they're alright. All of them."

Ianto cupped his face with both hands and kissed him.

"Then that's enough."

"Yeah," Jason replied. "It is."

OoOoO

"Good afternoon, ladies and gents!"

The rest of the team looked up in surprise and amusement.

"Captain Hart!" Susan cried. She blushed a little and bit her lip.

"What brings you here?" Sam asked.

"Just felt like coming for a visit. Ooh! Sunshine, Eye Candy!"

"Oh bloody hell," Ianto said as he and Jason (tears dried) came up the stairs.

Captain John Hart grinned at him.

"Did ya miss me?"

OooOooOooO

End

NOTES!

Okay, so nothing dramatic here but I think a good place to get the ball rolling. So, who would you like to see a story of first?

Jason

Ianto

Jenny

Sam

Miranda

Bobby

Susan

Shelly

Shaina

Tamara

Chris

Dan

Shantaye

Erin

Christine

John Hart

The Girlfriend


	2. Chapter 2

NOTES! Through reviews and PM's most people have voted for a story centering around Sam, ex-FBI/ex-second in command, first. Shelly was the second most voted for. So, Sam's story comes first. I also promised someone (you know who you are!) that I would do John Hart next.

I hope you enjoy this 'episode'.

OooOooO

Episode 2: Green-Eyed Monster Part 1 (AKA, Being Second Second Best Ain't That Bad)

It was raining. It had been raining for three days. For three straight days, in fact. On the upside, the Rift had been blessedly silent. The downside of that was that the team at Torchwood was stuck with paperwork. Lots and lots of paperwork. THREE. DAYS. STRAIGHT. Nothing _but_ paperwork.

Not everyone was thrilled.

"Oh come on Ianto!"

"Sam, it needs to be done. And the sooner you start, the sooner you finish."

Sam rolled his eyes and snatched the stapled sheets from the Welshman. He watched as the younger man turned and walked over to Miranda's desk and placed a stack on it.

"Jerk," he muttered.

"Ahem."

"Jason."

The leader of the base raised an eyebrow at him. "Gotta problem?"

"Who me? Nah!" Sam leaned back and clasped his hands behind his head. "_Why_ would I have a problem?"

"I wouldn't know."

Sam forced a grin onto his face. "Just cranky. You know me and crappy weather."

"Yeah, I know. PMS." Jason grinned and ruffled his hair. "How about you do the one on top then take off?"

"Really?" Sam cocked his head and frowned. "What about the Paperwork Nazi?"

"Uh, you mean my _husband_?" Jason's eyes narrowed.

"Oh. Right. How about Report Whore?"

"How about 'no'?"

Sam opened his mouth-

"Jason, time for that conference call with the President," Ianto said from the doorway of his office.

"Duty calls," Jason said to Sam. "Finish that report and get outta here. Enjoy the rest of the day."

Sam watched him walk away and tried not to scream.

"Yeah, sure." His face twisted into a snarl as he threw himself into his work.

As happy as he was for Jason, he really couldn't help but resent Ianto. Or the way that he seemed to have Jason wrapped around his little finger.

OoOoO

Sam Danes lived in a two storied three bedroom house in Huntington with his girlfriend.

Samantha was a teacher at a local elementary school. It had been her first week on the job when she met Sam. She had stopped off at a video rental store on her way home and had reached for the same DVD that he had. Two days later they had gone to dinner. They had been going strong ever since

Sure they fought, but they always worked it out and came out on top. And that made all the difference in the world.

"You're home early!"

Samantha beamed at him as he came through the front door. She bit back a sigh at his expression.

"Bad day?"

"No worse than usual." He yanked off his jacket and tossed in on the recliner. "Just that I'm sick of watching Jason play house with Ianto."

She stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen, he was right behind her. She opened the oven and peered at the lasagna baking inside.

"Why does it bother you?" she asked. "Unless you're in love with one of them, that is." Her tone was light and teasing. It generally had a soothing affect on him.

But not this time.

Sam's face scrunched up in disgust. Instead of replying he yanked open the refrigerator and pulled out a can of beer. As he tossed it back he thought back to the other day.

Friday a book had fallen through the Rift. On Monday Jenny had proclaimed it harmless and then Ianto had taken it upon himself to study it. Neither he nor Jason would say what the book was but Sam knew it was important. He wanted to ask Jason but lately his friend had been rather distant. In fact, ever since the wedding Jason had spent nearly all of his free time with Ianto. It pissed him off the way that Jason catered to the snotty Welshman. Jason never had time for his friends anymore.

If Sam were honest with himself, he would be able to see that he was jealous of Ianto for 'stealing' his best friend. As it were, all Sam could think about was how much he resented the younger man for being Second in Command.

"I don't get why Jason hasn't rescinded his authority."

"Jason's authority?"

"No! Ianto's."

"Why would he?" Samantha pulled out the lasagna and set it on the counter. The vegetables were almost ready. All that was left was dessert. "Ice cream or brownies?"

"Brownies. The thing I don't get is why Ianto is still Second. I mean, at first, okay sure. But after we dealt with that creep Mr. Franklin and we reformed the Institute I assumed that Jason would give me back my position."

Samantha pulled a pan of brownies from the freezer (she always kept thing such as dough and batter on hand as she never knew what Sam would choose) and placed it in the oven as she said:

"Did he ever give indication that he planned to do that?"

"No-oo," he conceded. "But none of us wanted Ianto there in the first place. And he doesn't have the leadership experience that I do."

She raised an eyebrow. It had been six years since she met Sam and the first thing she had learned about him was that he was very prideful. For him to be upset over this was natural. He felt that he had been demoted unfairly and was pouting. Not that he would call it that, of course. He would call it 'thinking deeply'. He did that a lot lately.

"Has he done anything to deserve a demotion?"

"Well, no." Sam grabbed a beer from the fridge. "It's just... he's got this attitude that just rubs me the wrong way."

"Well, we know he rubs _Jason_ the right way."

"Sammy! Mental image I so don't need or want."

She smiled and turned to look at him.

"How about we have dinner, then we take our dessert to the bedroom and I make you forget your own name for a bit?"

"Ooh! Good idea. Won't change anything but it's a good idea."

"Dinner's ready, so let's eat."

"Clothing," he said with a smirk. "Is optional."

OoOoO

The next day started out better. Sam woke up early and indulged in a bit of fun with Samantha before hitting the shower. They had breakfast together and then they went their separate ways; her to school, him to Torchwood.

The morning passed peacefully. Even the obscene amount of paperwork that magically appeared on his desk didn't bother Sam too much.

Then it happened.

They ordered lunch in and ate in the break room. Just as they finished up the Rift alarm sounded. Ianto led a small team (Sam, Tamara and Chris) to investigate. They all seemed in good spirits.

Jason looked up from his desk two hours later when he heard the shouting. He rose and went to check out the cause of the commotion. He saw that Jenny was examining Chris, who looked pretty banged up, while Dan hooked up an IV drip to Tamara's arm.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded. He glanced over at Ianto and was pleased to see that other than a cut on his lip his husband was fine.

Sam however was fuming.

"Ianto happened!"

"What?" Ianto turned to him.

"No, you're right. Ianto _didn't_ happen and that's what happened." Sam glared at the younger man.

Jason shook his head. "Run that by me again."

Sam's face darkened as he looked at his friend. "Your husband froze up and nearly got us killed."

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"No I-"

"Okay! Stop!" Jason gripped Ianto's arm. "Ianto, what happened?"

Ianto shot Sam a dirty look before turning to his husband.

"We arrived at the location and found a delusional man who claimed to be from the 22nd century and a trader in alien wares. He was here looking for new merchandise. We politely told him that he had to leave and he became agitated. He pulled out a gun and fired."

"What happened then?"

"I tried to retaliate but-"

"But Mr. Big here got scared and couldn't pull the trigger."

"Sam! Shut up."

"No," Ianto snapped. "I went to fire and my hand seized up on me."

"A cramp? You're blaming Chris and Tamara getting the shit beat outta 'em on a cramp?"

"Sam..." Jason's tone was a warning.

One that Sam did not heed.

"Really, Ianto. We all know what that mind of yours is capable of so why not try harder with the excuses?"

Jason was about to say something but Ianto beat him to it.

"One week suspension."

They all stared at him then at Sam.

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. You are disrespecting me and I have had enough."

"Bullshit."

"Two weeks."

"Piss off, Ianto!"

"One month. Unpaid."

The rest of the team, attracted by the argument, looked in shock at one another. At Torchwood an unpaid suspension meant that Sam would not be allowed within two miles of the base and would have to check in every day via the server. He would have to remain at his residence except for such things like groceries and doctors appointments but he would still have to clear it with one of the senior officers. It was difficult but it was meant to be punishment.

The last time any one at Torchwood Bluemont had been suspended had been three years ago and that had been due to exhaustion (and was not without pay).

Sam stared open-mouthed at the Welshman.

"You... one month... what the fuck? Jason!"

"Ianto," Jason managed to get out (he was in too much shock at this turn of events). "Isn't that a little extreme?"

"You would rather I ignore his blatant disrespect of my authority? No, Jason." Ianto looked back at Sam. "Get your things and leave. I don't want to see you here for the next four weeks."

Sam turned to Jason, who merely shook his head. Angry, Sam turned and stalked out of the medical bay. He grabbed his jacket and stomped to the door that would take him to the outside world. Once outside he pulled out his cigarettes and crammed one between his lips.

He was mad enough he could spit fire.

_And of course, Jason would take his side! Asshole._

OoOoO

"Ianto, we need to talk."

Ianto looked up as his husband came into his office. It had been twenty minutes since Sam had left. It was obvious that the younger man was still mad.

"Not if you're going to ask me to rethink my decision."

"Ianto... Look, I know that you and Sam aren't the best of friends but I think you're taking this way too personally."

"He accused me of being a coward when I have a sound medical reason why-"

"I know. I know that you've had problems with your hand since UNIT revived you."

Ianto sighed and leaned back.

"Jason, he needs to understand that I am his superior here. Every day all he does is tell me, in so many ways, how incompetent he thinks I am. I will not continue to put up with it. I'm sorry, but my decision stands."

The older man frowned as he looked at his husband. There was more going on than that. Sam had been demoted in favor of a younger person with less leadership experience. He was resentful and, if Jason were correct, jealous. Getting angry had always been Sam's way of dealing with things that bothered him. It helped him to appear in control.

It was also harming the team.

"Fine. I'll let you get back to work."

"Fine."

"Fine." Jason turned and walked out. He went into the office next door and sat down behind his desk. His hand reached out and picked up his cell phone. It rang once before it was answered. "It's me. We need to talk. Meet me at the coffee shop on Avery Avenue in ten."

He glanced at the window that separated his office from Ianto's and sighed.

OoOoO

John Hart yawned as he waited for the queue to move. He had been standing in line for almost half an hour and was impatient. If he weren't so hungry then he would have already walked out the door of the coffee shop.

But the sandwiches here were to die for. Ah, finally!

"Hello! I'll have the ham and Swiss on whole wheat with the house salad, no cheese. And a large coke." He flashed a smile at the girl behind the counter as he handed over the money.

As he waited for his order he pondered over what he was still doing here. Bluemont, West Virginia was as exciting as Cardiff, Wales and therefore extremely dull. But he had missed the monotony that life in the 21st century offered.

It had been two days since he had returned for a visit. After assuring Sunshine that his little family was adjusting to their new life (and the man had already seemed to know, huh...) he had then checked himself into a hotel. It was a nice hotel. Two rooms and a jacuzzi. Room service 24/7 and housekeeping to change the bedsheets. Very nice indeed. As for money, he'd used his ingenuity to create a new account at a local bank and deposited funds from the future (changed to 21st century American currency, of course). He had then begun his exploration of the city.

He wasn't about to mention it but he was looking to buy a house or at least rent here in Bluemont. As he planned on spending more time here, it made sense to have a place to call his own. He knew that Jack worried about Ianto and Jason so he was certain that the Immortal man would be pleased. Plus, he enjoyed working with Torchwood. If he were lucky maybe Sunshine would offer him a job. He also had a more personal reason for wanting to lay down roots.

"Here you go!"

He again smiled at the girl behind the counter and took his tray. He made his way to a table in the back and proceeded to devour his meal.

"Sam, listen to me. This isn't about Ianto, it's about you."

Hart perked up. Speaking of Sunshine...

He listened in on the conversation and sighed. This wouldn't go over well, he was sure.

OoOoO

Ianto shoved Jason down onto the bed. He straddled his husband's hips and captured his mouth in a near-brutal kiss. His agile hands danced down the naked torso they had mapped so many times before, stopping at the waistband.

"Ianto..."

The Welshman smirked and oh so slowly pulled the zipper down. He slid his hand inside Jason's pants and took a firm hold of the hard shaft.

"Did you want something, Lover?"

Jason growled and bucked his husband off him, easily flipping them so that the slighter man was on his back.

"I take it that's a yes?"

"That's a hell, yes."

Jason now turned the tables and ripped open the crisp white shirt.

"Oh dear... you're randy, aren't you?"

"Tease," Jason groused. He bent his head and lapped at a nipple. The little nub hardened under his expertise and Ianto moaned. Greedily Jason latched on and sucked like a baby at a tit.

"Jason. Please don't make me wait."

But Jason had to. He needed to prolong this as long as he could. Come tomorrow, he'd be lucky if all Ianto did was kick him to the couch.

Meanwhile, at the house of Sam and Samantha...

Samantha had given up on watching TV. When Sam got into one of these moods he made her miserable as well.

She could understand that he was upset and why but at the same time... At the same time she knew that his mouth was his greatest downfall. She'd lost track of the number of times that he'd gotten himself in trouble because of something he said.

"Sweetie, at least Jason took care of it," she said.

"Took care of it? Bullshit. He's so far up Ianto's ass that I doubt he can see anything else!"

She sighed and turned off the television. It was a rerun anyway.

"Look, there's nothing you can do about it so why don;t you just try to relax."

"Don't wanna."

Okay, he was going into Baby Mode. Typical male. His ego had taken a bruising and now he was going to pout until he got his way. Or he drove her into a homicidal rage.

"Then I guess I'll leave you here to sulk while I go take a bubble bath."

"Whatever."

Sam grabbed the remote and turned the TV back on. He didn't even bother to look at her as she left the room.

He channel surfed for a few minutes before he heard it.

Moaning.

Low moaning.

The kind of moaning that normally came when he was heading down south. Which meant that since he was in the living room Samantha was making good use of the detachable shower head.

While he was sitting on the couch.

"Well, shit."

He jumped up and stripped on his way to the bathroom.

OoOoO

The next morning Ianto and Jason walked into the base together. Ianto was in a good mood until he saw Sam sitting at his desk.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Working. You?" Sam replied.

"You're suspended."

"Ianto," Jason began. "I called and talked to Sam yesterday." He swallowed as his husband turned his angry eyes onto him. "I... made the decision to give him one week unpaid on the job suspension. He's desk-bound."

"You what?" Ianto gaped at him. His good mood was completely gone. "You went behind my back and pulled rank on me?" He couldn't believe it.

"Yes I did." Jason held the gaze. He would not be intimidated by his husband. Not at work. Not when it affected how they did their jobs. "You two need to learn to get along. I don't expect you to be best friends or even friends at all but you have to be able to work together. What happened yesterday should not have."

Ianto's eyes darkened to almost purple.

"So instead of talking to me you just decided that my decision was crap and went over my head."

"I tried to talk to you but you wouldn't listen."

"Then you should have tried harder!"

The rest of the team and John Hart watched the interaction from the other side of the room. From the moment Sam had walked in like it no one's business they had been braced for this.

"Maybe if you weren't so damn stubborn, I would have."

"Stubborn? Me?"

"Yes, Ianto. You."

Sam spoke up, "Is it a Welsh thing or is it just you?"

"Not helping," Jenny said.

"No it's not. Sam, your mouth is what got you in this mess in the first place. So shut up," Jason said. He turned back to Ianto. "I want you two to at least try to get along."

"How can I get along with someone who's so barbaric?"

"Barbaric? Me?" Sam scowled.

Jason rubbed at his forehead. "Look, if you two can't prove to me that you can work together then I'll have no choice but to suspend you both."

"What?"

Sam and Ianto both gaped at him in astonishment.

"I'm giving you until Monday morning to show me that you can work as a team."

"Jason..." Ianto began.

He stopped as his husband looked at him. Oh no, this couldn't be good.

"Ianto Jones, Sam Danes. You two will spent the rest of the week living in a Torchwood safe house. If come Monday you two haven't learned to get along then you will both be suspended for one month, unpaid. You don't even want to know what comes after that."

Sam and Ianto looked at each other, identical looks of horror on their faces.

"Kill me now..." Sam moaned.

OooOooOooO

TBC

Sorry this took so long. My Jack/Sean story needed to be worked on plus I have recently started a TW crossover with Highlander (gotta get the kinks worked out!).

Can you believe it... TW series 4 is on the way! Without Ianto! I'm not watching as I only truly cared about Owen, Tosh, Ianto and JANTO. The 'Gwen and Jack' show... no thanks. Rhys will probably be offed in some fashion so Gwen can finally get the man she always wanted and Ianto, like Owen and Tosh, will be reduced to a mere thought, maybe a photograph in a wallet. Bleah!


	3. Chapter 3

Notes! Please forgive me for taking so long! This, "Unexpected Happy Ending" and my TW/Highlander crossover (in the works) are all taking up a lot of my time. Plus there's been lots of stuff going on at work that I haven't been able to write as much as I'd like. Please enjoy this segment of the TW Amer story!

Episode 2.5: Green-Eyed Monster Part 1 (AKA, Being Second Second Best Ain't That Bad)

"Okay, the house is stocked with enough food and clean towels for the rest of the week. The rules are simple: You must stay in the house. No phone calls are to be made unless there is an emergency. We will monitor all calls, just in case. The two of you will remain in the house from today - Thursday - until Monday morning 9 a.m. Then it will be decided if more penalization is needed. Any questions?"

Jason looked from Ianto to Sam and bit back a sigh.

The other two stood, suitcases in hand, before him and glared at him with near identical expressions on their faces.

"Look, you're my best friend and my husband. Not to mention you are my Second in Command and a trained field agent. I need you both to help me out. Just work with me here, okay?"

Sam stalked past him and threw himself onto the sofa. Ianto set his suitcase down and with a '_hmph_' walked over to the window. Both chose to ignore him (and each other).

Jason walked over to Ianto and rested his hands on the narrow waist.

"Ianto, I don't want you to see this as punishment. Think of it as a chance to forget about aliens and saving the world. You get to relax a little and connect with someone who means a lot to me."

The younger man sighed and leaned into the embrace.

"Do you get why I'm mad at you, Jason?"

"I do. I went behind your back and over your head. Believe it or not, I'm sorry. Maybe I was wrong but you weren't willing to listen."

"From the moment he met me he's done nothing but show me how much he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you! He just..." At a loss at how to continue, Jason simply tightened his hold on his husband. "Please just try, Ianto. For me?"

The sigh he received in reply told him that yes, Ianto would try.

"Thank you." He kissed just below Ianto's ear.

"You're still in trouble."

"Kinda figured. Look at it this way, I get the weekend to figure out how to make it up to you."

"Think big. Like a honeymoon that I did not get."

"I can do that."

Ianto turned in his arms. "Try not to destroy the world in my absence."

"Yes sir."

"And don't be cheeky."

Jason smiled and kissed him on the mouth. He then pulled away and moved to stand in front of the couch.

"Sam?"

"I know. And yes I'll behave. As long as he does."

Jason now let out that sigh he'd been holding in. "You're both adults. Find something, some common ground, and talk. You'll probably find that you're more alike than not."

"Doubt it," Sam huffed. He crossed his arms and his ankles as he scowled. "But whatever."

Jason looked at them both once more and then walked out the door.

Sam looked over at the window and scowled at the young man who scowled right back.

It was only for a few days but it was going to be a LONG few days.

And why did Sam feel like he was back at summer camp?

OoOoO

At the base...

John Hart passed around the Starbucks coffee cups. Since Ianto was the only one who could produce a decent brew here, it was the Time Agent who had been put on refreshment duty. That was alright; he was determined to show how useful he could be, even in just a small capacity.

"Thanks, Captain," Susan said as she took a cup.

One cream, two sugars, he noted with a smile. He filed that away as he watched her stir in the fixings and then take a sip.

Susan set down the cardboard cup and then reached for the pen that held her long hair up in a messy bun. The chocolate-brown tresses cascaded down her slender back and framed her heart-shaped face.

John Hart was entranced by the simplicity of the action.

"You," he started. "Can call me John."

"Okay, John. Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem."

She smiled at him and then leaned over. Her v-neck sweater was just low cut enough that he could make out the curve of her bosom. And was that _red lace_ he saw?

"So, do you think they'll be able to do it?" she asked.

"Who?" he breathed. Small boobs, but nice and perky. She dressed in a casual manner, jeans and tees that hugged her figure. The sweater was of the short sleeved variety and designed to showcase the breasts. Very nice...

"Ianto and Sam. They're both stubborn."

"Indeed. When I first met Eye Candy, I had that same impression."

"Why do you call him that?" She grinned. "I mean, still. After everything and all that, why not call him by his name?"

"I don't know. It suits him, I suppose." John smiled at her, glad he'd saved her cup for last.

"Hm..." She chewed thoughtfully on her pen. "Well, I do know one person who will suffer no matter what."

"Sunshine?"

"Yep. Jason's in the doghouse for sure."

"I've no doubt that Sunshine will suffer greatly for this." He smiled at her and added, "And I look forward to it."

"Me too."

Oh, she was _so_ the girl for him!

OoOoO

"Do you mind?" Ianto said, teeth clenched.

"Nope. Not at all."

Sam continued to tap the television remote on the side table. Loudly. The smirk on his face grew as the younger man clenched his fists on his hips.

"And what is this rubbish..."

"'Saturday Night Live'." A pause. "And it's not 'rubbish', Import. I like it."

"So back to Import, are we?"

"Far as I'm concerned, that's all you are." Sam leaned back and put his socked feet on the coffee table.

"Feet off the table please."

"Piss off."

Ianto scowled. He closed the refrigerator door and walked over to the armchair, beer in hand, and sat down. He looked at the television and rolled his eyes as he heard one of the many cliches on TV. No matter how much time he had missed since his 'death' five years ago, some things had never improved. Bad television was one of those things. Another was petty jealousy.

That's what it boiled down to; Sam was jealous of him.

Ianto glanced at his companion and frowned at the adolescent scenario on the screen. A devilish gleam lit his eyes and then-

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Nope."

Ianto flipped through the channels until he found what he was looking for.

"Ah! BBC America! And look, just in time for 'The Catherine Tate Show'."

"Import, give back the remote."

"What's the magic word?"

"Now."

"Wrong!" Ianto taunted in a singsong voice.

"Import!" Sam groused.

"Nu-uh." Ianto lifted his hips and slid the remote beneath him. He settled himself comfortably in his chair with his feet curled up under him. "Oh look! This is one of my favorite skits. See this is where Lauren Cooper's friends find out that she works at a burger bar-"

"Import!"

"Ianto. I-A-N-T-O. Say it with me Sam: E-aan-tou! Ianto."

"Prick."

"Is it so difficult for you to accept that I'm not going anywhere? That you're stuck with me."

Sam thumped his foot on the coffee table and growled.

And why did this Catherine Tate have to be so damn funny?

OoOoO

"Jack Harkness's office."

"Hey, Gwen, is Jack available?"

"Jason! Hold on, I'll call him. Jack!"

Jason winced as the Welshwoman's voice rang in his ear. The universal question; were all Welsh so loud or was it just the two he had met? Of course, he thought, when Ianto was loud it usually was done in the throes of an intense orgasm and it was _Jason's_ name he was shouting, not Jack's (not anymore, that is).

"Hello?"

"Jack!"

"Jason! How's my favorite cousin?"

"Mom's fine. Look I got a situation that I need some advice on."

"Whatever he says, just agree with it then go behind his back and do it your way."

"I'm sure that works when it comes to... some things but not this time," Jason said.

"Why not? Always worked for me."

"I don't even wanna know..."

"So," Jack asked curiously. "What did you do?"

"Well- Sam and Ianto have been, uh, not getting along lately. At all, really."

"What happened?"

"Sam crossed the line so Ianto suspended him. I tried to talk to Ianto but he wouldn't listen."

"Uh-oh," Jack said.

"So I made the decision to change Sam's punishment and-"

"Whoa, wait a sec! You went _behind_ Ianto's back? Ianto's back? Are you insane or just stupid?"

"But you just said-"

"I thought we were talking about sex or you messed with Ianto's stuff! Pfft!"

Jason could easily picture the Immortal. The Captain was no doubt sitting at his desk with the hand not holding the phone raised in shock with an expression of absolute horror on his handsome face.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Gwen asked, sounding like she was across the base.

"My partner in crime went behind Ianto's back."

"He did what? Jason are you insane or just stupid?" Gwen screeched.

Jason held the phone away and winced. If she was across the base, then... OW!

"Did you hear that?" Jack asked, his own voice sounding as if he was in pain.

"Yeah. I think I need to go see my doctor though; my eardrum's busted."

"How do you think _I_ feel? At least you have an ocean or two as a buffer."

"I can hear you, Jack!"

"Sorry Gwen!" Jack chuckled then said, "Okay, seriously. You went behind the back of Ianto Jones. Ianto, Torchwood Agent Extraordinaire. That is a big no-no."

"And why is that, exactly?"

"Well for one thing, he can easily get revenge in the most heinous ways imaginable."

"Jack..." Jason began.

"Then there's the fact that Ianto's your husband and Second in Command. He needs you to support him, both in your marriage and at work. By going behind Ianto's back you've told him that any decisions he makes, even if he's wrong, you will not reinforce."

"But he was wrong. Ianto went overboard when he suspended Sam. And he wouldn't listen to me at all. What was I supposed to do?"

"Try harder!" Gwen called out.

"I have to agree with the Big Mouth on this one," Jack said. "Ouch... That was my head."

"Jack... A little help here."

"Sorry Jason. Anyway, you tried talking to him and it didn't work. He's very stubborn."

"Yeah. I know." Jason sighed and rubbed at his face.

"Okay, look, Ianto is a romantic at heart. Even though he won't admit to it."

"So what should I do? He's not exactly the 'roses are red' type."

"True... Not in the normal, _masculine_ way."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, Ianto's a guy so if you wanna woo him you gotta do it right."

Jack Harkness had been around for nearly 200 years and no doubt had a wealth of carnal and romantic knowledge. Knowledge that could be shared. And he was family... Family shared things, right?

"Talk to me, Jack."

"Jason, you're in good hands with the Captain."

OoOoO

Sam let out a sound of outrage and the pillow was torn in two. Feathers flew in every direction, some even landed on his hair.

"Juvenile. So juvenile."

"Go jump off a cliff, Import."

"Ooh, so mean!"

Sam sent the younger man a dirty look then looked around at the mess on the floor. And on the couch. The coffee table. The TV center.

He snorted.

"Now what?" Ianto snapped.

"Look at all the feathers."

For a moment Ianto just stared at him then he got a good look around. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"It is a mess, isn't it?" he said as he shook his head.

After 'The Catherine Tate Show', Sam had tried to get the remote from Ianto and it had spawned an impromptu wrestling match on the hardwood floor. The remote had ended up God-Knows-Where and then the US versus Wales first annual pillow fight commenced. Which Sam lost and resulted in the one pillow that had spread its feathers throughout the room.

And now the two of them stood in the living room surrounded by feathers.

Sam let out a snort. He gave in and laughed out loud. Ianto joined in and had to grasp at the back of the sofa for support.

"I can't believe this!" Ianto said. He shook his head and covered his mouth.

"Are we a couple of kids or what?"

Ianto let out another chuckle and then walked over to the kitchen. He found a trash bag and went back to the living room

"What're you doing?" Sam asked as he got himself under control.

"Cleaning this mess up."

"Leave it." Sam took the bag from him and tossed it aside. "It'll keep 'til Monday."

"Hm, I suppose."

With a nod Sam settled himself back onto the couch. After a moment Ianto went back to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer.

Sam looked up as Ianto handed him a beer.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Sam watched as the younger man curled up onto the other side of the sofa.

"Any idea where the remote is?" Sam asked after a moment.

"Uh... I think it did a kamikaze and ended up under the dishwasher."

"There's a dishwasher?"

"Yep. After living in the flat above the grocer for so long I decided to upgrade all of the Torchwood safe houses so that any otherworldly guests we have won't be so inconvenienced."

"Wanna come upgrade my place?"

Sam looked up as Ianto laughed softly.

"What?"

"I think that's quite possibly the first thing you've said to me that wasn't in a disrespectful tone."

Sam looked over at the television and watched the pictures on the screen.

"Jason's my best friend."

"And my husband."

"Hmph."

"Sam..." Ianto slowly started to peel off the bottle label. "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't. Not really."

"Then why do you treat me the way you do?"

Sam looked over at him. "Because he's my best friend."

"What does that have to do with-"

"And I feel like I've lost my best friend."

There was an awkward silence as they regarded one another.

"Sam, I haven't stolen him if that's what you mean."

"Do you remember the last time that Jason and I did any thing together? Because I can't." Sam folded his arms and frowned. "Ever since you came here to Bluemont," he said. "He hasn't had any time to spend with me."

"You're pouting. That's so... cute."

"You are such a girl."

"But a very masculine girl."

Sam laughed and leaned back, beer in hand.

"I love him."

Sam looked over at the other man. The intense look in the bright blue eyes made him stop.

"Sam, I love Jason. And you are his friend."

"What are you saying?"

"That he's your friend. Nothing will change that, not even marriage to me."

Sam downed the rest of his beer as he thought. "Okay, look." Shit, this was hard. He never apologized, except to Samantha. And then only when jewelry, flowers and sweet nothings in her ear didn't work. "I'm... sorry for being such a... a..."

"Jerk?"

"Yeah, I guess that's as good a word as any."

"Forgiven."

"Just like that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Just like that." Ianto set his empty beer bottle on the side table. "And I'm sorry for suspending you. I got a little carried away."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot." Ianto smiled a bit. "But just so you know, I do have nerve damage in my hand."

"Yeah, Jason and Jenny mentioned that. Sorry."

They smiled a bit and turned to the television. It was an hour before another word was said.

"So you have a son, right?"

Sam looked over at him.

"Yeah. He's ten."

"What's his name?"

"Adam. After his grandfather on her side."

"Do you see him often?"

"Not really. Maybe a handful of times a year. Christmas, Easter, his birthday. Sometimes for a few days in the summer. Depends on how well the ex and I are getting along."

"You must miss him."

"You talk as if you understand."

"I have a niece and a nephew who I haven't seen in over five years. Not quite the same as children of my own but I still miss them." Ianto stood and went to get another beer. "And even though she's not my own, having Christine so far away isn't easy."

Sam stood and joined him in the kitchen. He watched the other man for a moment.

"Any brats in your future?"

"We've talked... around the idea. I mean," Ianto handed over another beer. "It's not as if either of us is capable of bearing children. And there's Christine to consider."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's the only one still here."

"Huh?"

Ianto watched as Sam opened a bag of chips before replying with, "If we do have a child then there's a real possibility that she will get a sense of abandonment."

"Ianto, she's not a little kid. She's an adult." Sam grinned at him. "I think she's mature enough to handle it if her parents have another kid."

"But that's just it- I'm not her parent." Ianto ran the tip of his finger over the mouth of his bottle. The expression on his face was one of apprehension. "I'm just the guy her father decided to marry."

"She's crazy about you." Sam shook his head.

Ianto looked down at the near-empty bottle of beer. He wished he could find the answers to his problems in the brew. But there were never any answers, only more questions.

"Why do you think that Christine would be upset? She loves kids and she loves you guys."

"Thanks Sam but there's one thing you've forgotten."

The older man cocked his head and regarded the Welshman. "What?"

"That it's been barely two months since she had to say good-bye to her mother and siblings."

"Ianto..."

Sam ran a hand over his hair. He and Samantha had often danced around the topic of kids as well. She wanted children but understood that he had enough on his plate, with the ex and kid and work. There was also the fact that he also worried that Adam would be jealous. His relationship with his son was already strained. The last thing he wanted to do was make things more tense than they needed to be.

"Ianto, look. Jason and Christine _both_ love you." Sam reached out and placed a hand on the others shoulder. He met the bright blue eyes with a steadiness he hadn't felt in a long time. "If you and Jason ever decide to have kids, I know Christine will support you no matter what."

"You think so?" Ianto lifted himself up onto the counter, feet crossed at the ankles. He smiled a bit. "Because one day- some day I want children of my own."

"Did you with Harkness?"

Everyone at Bluemont wondered what sort of life Ianto might have if he had chosen the Immortal Captain instead of the mortal Greek-American.

"Um..." Ianto chewed at the inside of his cheek. "Well, I love Jack. But I never really even considered the future with him. Even before I knew he was Immortal I doubted that he would stay with me long enough for that to ever be a topic for discussion."

"But you wanted to?" Sam pried.

"Yeah. I did."

"And you do with Jason?"

The smile that appeared on Ianto's face lit up the room. "Yeah. Yeah I do." Ianto hopped off the counter and opened the fridge to pull out another beer. "And if he ever asks me, then I'll be the best father I can be."

"It helps that you have a good role model."

"Yep. I call him Jason."

Sam looked over at the mess in the living room. Maybe he was wrong about Ianto. Maybe he was just upset that his best friend didn't spend all of his time hanging out.

"How about a fresh start?"

Ianto turned towards him, smile warm and genuine. "I'd like that."

"And then we can get back at Jason for doing this to us."

"I like that even better!"

OoOoO

Monday morning came and Sam and Ianto returned to the Bluemont base. They both told Jason that they had come to a understanding but both refused to discuss what they had talked about. After wards Jason sent them back to work.

The day was slow enough that Jason sent everyone home just after lunch.

Now Jason's hands were working their way under Ianto's shirt.

"Missed you this weekend," Jason mumbled. He ran his tongue over pale collarbone while Ianto palmed his groin.

"Hmm... Did you?" Ianto arched his back and moaned as Jason bit his neck. "You're the one that sent me away."

"I just wanted you and Sam to get along."

Jason slid a hand down the front of Ianto's pants. Oh his husband was hard for him. Oh yes, he was. The last few days had been difficult for him but Jason felt that the time apart had actually done some good.

Even if he did have to take two cold showers every day.

"Bedroom?" he asked as he worked the buttons of his own shirt.

"Hm, don't start something you can't finish, Lover."

"Cariad, I _so_ can finish this."

Jason gripped the slim waist and started to pull his husband towards the stairs. All weekend he had been working on his apology. He had covered the bed with Black satin sheets and red rose petals (he had picked every single petal by hand... for nearly three hours). He had an entire evening of romance where he showed Ianto just how much he loved and appreciated him. He had even gone so far as to reserve a room at the Greenbrier for the weekend. He couldn't wait for the week to be over and done so he could give his husband the honeymoon they missed out on.

"Knock knock!"

Jason pulled back and scowled as his friend walked through the door.

"Sam, ever hear of a doorbell?" he snapped.

"Sure I have but then again," Sam said with a grin. "My buddy Ianto here said to just come on in."

"Say wha?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Ianto pulled away and calmly re buttoned his shirt, a smirk on his lips.

"Mention what?"

"Well, this past weekend Sam and I learned that we have a mutual love of 'James Bond' and so we decided to have a Jamesbondathon."

"A what?"

"So order some pizza," Sam said as he flopped onto the couch. "We're gonna watch every movies, even the Daniel Craig ones."

"Wait- what?"

So not the way it was supposed to go. What happened to romance and sexual apologies?

Jason stared as his husband and best friend made themselves comfortable on the couch.

"Uh, Ianto."

"Did you want something Lover?"

"Uh..." _Yeah, how about something to take care of the massive hard on I've got going on?_

"No? Then go grab us some popcorn while we start the first DVD."

Not quite sure what had happened Jason walked (with difficulty) to the kitchen. As he crossed the threshold he stopped.

His husband and best friend were getting along.

He grinned.

_Okay, I can apologize tomorrow. After the Jamesbondathon._

He went to make popcorn.

OooOooOooO

The end of Episode 2.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 3: Hart to Hart

The baby was finally asleep. Sometimes she wondered what had possessed her and John to offer their services as babysitter whenever the kids needed a break. But then she would look down at the tiny thing wrapped in pink and she would KNOW.

It was because this baby, and the rest of the little ones, were symbols of a love that had overcome so much.

"Don't think so hard."

John kissed the top of her gray hair and tugged lightly on the neck of her shirt.

"I didn't hear you come in," she said with a smile.

"You were so busy falling in love with the latest edition of the family."

"Speaking of," she said, climbing to her feet. "Jack called earlier."

"How's our boy doing?"

"Fine. He peeked into the past and watched as Ianto and Jason celebrated the big 3-0 for Ianto."

"Ha! Good ol' Eye Candy and Sunshine." John sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "Those two went through a lot, didn't they? Even after they found each other again."

"Yes. And Jack was there all the way with them, even when he was in Cardiff." She snuggled against him.

They sat in silence until the baby let out a cry. John relinquished his hold on her and smiled as she cooed to the baby.

"Did Futalya happen to say when she'd be back?" John asked. He pulled out his data pad and scanned it for the news of the day.

"No. I told her not to worry. That's okay, isn't it?"

"Of course. I just wish I could stay here and help."

"Well, you _are_ the president of the Time Agency. You're a very busy man."

John set the pad aside and looked over at his wife.

Wife. At one time he had been so sure he would be alone as his heart had belonged to a man who had never felt more than friendship at the best of times. That was when he had been a mere con man and Time Agent. He was still a con man but now he was in charge of the reformed Time Agency and a devoted husband and 'uncle' to a family that had been purposely displaced in time.

"Have I told you that Futalya is remembering her true self?" she asked.

"Is she?" John frowned then asked, "Do you think it will be a problem?"

"If it were one of the others I would say maybe but she always had a good head on her shoulders."

"Then we'll watch her and talk to her if she needs it. For now." He stood and walked over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her as she set the baby back into the crib. "I have until dawn before I have to leave. What say you to tucking ourselves into bed?"

OoOoO

In the morning John sipped his coffee (hijacked from the 21st century, as usual) and watched as his wife examined her latest toy - a micro recorder from Ratesh III.

"Do you remember," he spoke suddenly. "How we got together?"

"You mean how did Susan Easton, Torchwood Bluemont's resident geeky-chick, manage to tame Captain John Hart, universal con man and play boy of the stars?"

John threw his head back and laughed.

OoOoO

The past...

Jason sighed as Sam and Ianto argued. It had been two weeks since they had returned from their 'punishment' and even though they had come to an understanding (and had a mutual love of all things Bond) they still fought like kids when left alone.

"Jason!"

"Jenny."

"Can't you make them stop?" the doctor asked as she waved a report in his face.

"What, and take away their fun?" he said. "Look, at least it's not work related."

"If I hear them say 'Sean Connery' one more time I may scream."

"Sam, Ianto, do us a favor and go grab lunch before Jenny screams."

Sam and Ianto managed to look embarrassed as they apologized and headed out the door. Ianto threw a wink over his shoulder at his husband before the door closed.

"So this is what's known as the Honeymoon Stage?" John Hart asked Susan as he joined her at her desk.

"Yep," the dark haired girl said as she leaned back. "They'll be in it until they reach the one-year mark or have kids. Whichever comes first."

John gaped openly at her. "I thought that 21st century males couldn't get pregnant!"

"They can't. It's a joke."

"Oh." John pursed his lips. "I don't get it."

Susan giggled and shook her head. "Don't worry. Oh, crap!" She slapped her desk.

"What?"

"I'm missing my favorite show and forgot to set the recorder. I'll just have to hack into it from here." Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she did just that.

John watched as she accessed her video recording program at home and set it up to record not only the show in progress but to also capture the ten minutes she had missed.

"You would do great with 51st century technology," he said.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

He was so glad he was sitting down. She had a cute smile. He had always believed that any Earth female with brains from before the 38th century was ugly and dressed terribly. Then he had met Susan Easton.

Susan Easton was 26 years old with long dark brown hair that fell in waves down her back (when it wasn't held in a messy up-do with a pen) and coffee colored eyes that darted back and forth with excitement. Her creamy skin was enhanced by the slightly too wide smile (the others called it a Julia Roberts smile only smaller) and slightly large nose. Both of these features did not take away from her prettiness, instead they showed that physical quirks were as attractive as the mainstream.

She dressed in jeans and form-fitting tops in bright colors. When off the clock she kicked off her worn out tennis shoes and slipped her feet into six inch high heels. Her body was of the boyish type, with small but perky breasts and legs up to her neck. She was about an inch taller than him but instead of being intimidated, he wondered what she would look like in _just_ her heels. The mental picture alone was enough to arouse him.

"Captain! Hello, Captain Hart!"

"Sunshine!" John flashed a grin to hide his embarrassment. "What can I help you with?"

Jason scowled at him at the nickname.

"I realized this morning as I was having breakfast that you have yet gone on a single mission since offering your services so I have an assignment for you."

"Oh?"

"Nothing major but it needs to be done. One of our research contacts has a few boxes of files we need. I want you to go and get them."

"Sure, just tell me where."

Jason was about to reply when Susan spoke up.

"I need to check my PO Box so I can take him."

John wasn't sure but Sunshine didn't seem to like that idea. As if he didn't trust the Time Agent alone with one of his team.

"Jason," Miranda called out. "I got Strickland on the line! Says it's important."

"Just a minute! Okay," Jason said to John and Susan. "It's the museum in Charleston."

Susan signed off her computer and stood. "We're on it."

John was quick to follow. Not only his first assignment (besides getting coffee) but he was partnered with the cutest girl at Torchwood. Such a good day!

OoOoO

"Poor Eye Candy!"

Susan laughed along with John Hart as she drove her car along the interstate.

"You shoulda been there this morning," she said. "Ianto was all like, 'Jason, if you don;t want me to make your coffee just say so instead of pouring it down the drain!' and then Jason was all, 'I'm telling you, I didn't!' then Ianto said, 'So what, the Rift took it then?'"

John shook his head and looked over at her. "What did Sunshine say next?"

"That maybe it had. So Ianto ordered an immediate investigation into the Mysterious Vanishing of Freshly Brewed Coffee from the Pot Moments After It was Brewed. And yes, he actually named it that!"

"Have you found anything?"

"Actually, yes." Susan grinned at his face. It was so funny it was cute.

"Like what?" John asked in surprise.

"Well, every day for the last three days there have been anywhere from two to five Rift spikes - small ones - in their house. In the kitchen."

"Are you telling me that someone is popping into the house and stealing coffee straight from the pot and no one sees it?"

"Seems like it."

"I knew he made great coffee but can't imagine anyone using the Rift to steal it."

"Go figure."

The conversation continued but changed to more casual (read: non work related) topics. John was fascinated, yet bored with the 21st century. He wanted to see it the way that Jack saw it but it seemed so very... primitive. So he thought that getting acquainted with a 21st century human might help. And the fact that it was Susan... All the better.

Forty-seven minutes after leaving the base Susan parked outside of an official looking building. Together they walked up the sidewalk to the main doors. The lobby reminded John of every other lobby on every planet and in every time he'd ever been to. Some things apparently were constants in the universe.

Susan held up her Torchwood ID to the man at the front desk before leading John down a long carpeted corridor. They walked the full length before arriving at a door labeled 'Archivist'.

"It's open!" a voice called out when Susan knocked.

"Hey Steve. Here for the box of goodies you promised Jason."

Steve, a middle-aged man with thinning hair and tasteful glasses, waved at a large cardboard box in the far corner.

"Plenty there to keep you all busy for a month. By the way, did you here about the mayor?"

John tried to follow the conversation but between the lingo and his appalling lack of knowledge for this time/place he was lost. Thankfully Susan was keen to get back to Bluemont so after a bit of local gossip she said a goodbye and led her companion back out to the corridor and to the car.

"Mission completed, then?" John asked as he buckled up (such a quaint little idea!).

"Not until the box is back at base. Hungry?"

"Huh, uh... yeah. A bit."

"Have you been to McDonald's yet?"

"No."

"And here I thought you wanted to learn about Earth culture! Well!

She flashed him a grin and started the car.

OoOoO

"Do you think I did the right thing?"

"Jason, don't worry. Hart has proven himself I think."

Ianto made himself comfortable on his husband's lap and reached for his coffee. He frowned as he contemplated the vanishing coffee. Why would anyone use a Rift in Time and Space just to get fresh brewed coffee? Though it was a bit flattering that someone would. Unless of course they were using the stolen coffee in some dastardly plot to take over the world or to enslave people or...

"Okay," Jason said as he plucked the still warm mug from the long fingers of his husband. "I think you've had your share of caffeine for the day."

Ianto scowled at him. "Like you know what I was thinking."

"Cariad, you were talking out loud about evil tyrants using coffee to take over the world."

"Er."

Jason laughed and ducked as Ianto play punched him. Unfortunately the chair in which they sat really wasn't designed for two fully grown men.

"Eiye!"

Jason grunted in reply as Ianto landed on top of him. He looked up and smiled.

"What the hell was _that_? Welsh?" His smile widened. "Or a squeak? Was that a girly squeak, Ianto?"

"Shut it."

"Make me."

Now see, Ianto Jones had been involved (in every sense of the word) with Captain Jack Harkness. He had learned to roll with the punches, take no prisoners and to not back away from a challenge.

He was Ianto Jones and he was not afraid.

It was Jason's turn to let out an undignified sound (although in a much deeper, un-squeaky tone) as Ianto slid a hand down to gently, yet firmly, cup his husband's length through his pants.

He had the upper hand and he was not about to let it go. At least, not yet.

Ianto rubbed slowly at the bulge that had begun to form and looked up into the dark lust-filled eyes. So far they had only had sex at the base once (when Jason had died and then comforted Ianto in the shower after wards) and that was fine with them both. Neither wanted their relationship to be identical to the one Ianto'd had with Jack. And unlike Jack, Jason didn't see the base as home so the connection to office equipment just wasn't there. But now they could both see the possibilities. And they involved far more than sex in the shower or photocopying one's butt (which did give Ianto an idea for Jason's birthday present).

Deciding to up the ante, Ianto rearranged himself so that he was kneeling between Jason's legs. He leaned forward on his hands to rub his face into his husband's groin, breathing in the sex that only came from arousal mingled with that of the pheromones of Jason's parentage.

"Ianto..." Jason hissed as he felt teeth on his zipper.

In response Ianto eased the zipper all the way down and then nuzzled the hard member through the underwear. He was so glad that (like he and Jack) Jason wore under clothes that fit close to the body. The human form was too beautiful to hide it away in unflattering attire such as boxers. Plus, the mere sight of the last layer of cloth between him and his husband's aching arousal had him just as hard.

"Either do something or let me get to work."

"Jason, you sent everyone out on errands or break. Besides, all you were doing before was waiting for that Strickland person to call back. Don't rush me."

With a wicked grin, Ianto reached up and yanked the black briefs down before taking Jason in one go.

"Fuck!"

If things went the way Ianto hoped, that was the plan.

Ianto slowly pulled back (now that he had Jason's full attention). He met Jason's gaze as he circled the head with his tongue like it was a dripping ice cream cone. Kissing along the length earned him a growl and he repeated the action on the other side.

Jason for his part was fed up with waiting. Maybe it was the fact that anytime one of the others could return and find them or maybe it was the fact that Ianto knew what he was doing... All he knew was that if he didn't get some ass soon he was going to scream.

So he did what any other red blooded American of Greek and 51st century Boeshane descent would do.

He snarled and flipped them over. His hands were quick to turn Ianto onto his stomach while also pulling the offending and constricting trousers down the long legs.

Grateful for his cock's ability to lubricate itself, Jason gave Ianto's curved backside a squeeze before pushing between those firm cheeks. The heat of his husband's body hit him instantly and he moaned.

OoOoO

"What was that?" Susan asked as she looked around.

"Eye Candy's getting it, I think."

"Really? Ooh..."

"Don't tell me you want to watch?" John asked with a smirk.

"Harder... Jason, God!"

They looked at each other.

"Oh like you don't?" Susan teased.

"I won't deny that it has its appeal but," John said. "Sunshine is very protective and possessive. Not to mention he doesn't like me."

"True. So how about we -"

Whatever her suggestion might have been was lost as the alarm went off.

A muffled curse (and the sound of a head hitting the underside of a desk) was barely audible over the alarm. The door to Jason's office opened just as Susan was sitting down at her desk.

"Whaddya got?" Jason asked.

John looked at him and chuckled. Jason (and Ianto too) were trying to get their pants back into a semblance of order and neatness. It might have worked if not for the redness of Ianto's lips and both their cheeks. Oh, and the massivee hard on's barely concealed by the untucked shirts.

But there was no time to comment on the others' attire. This was Torchwood.

"Rift spike. Marshall U."

"Again?" Ianto sighed. "Third time in a month. That place is a hot spot for aliens."

"Maybe they stole your coffee," Jason deadpanned. He finally had achieved a more tidy appearance. Ianto wasn't far behind. The snarky comment threw him off.

"Ha bloody ha."

"Susan, details?"

"From what I can tell it's an object. Lemme see..." She tapped away at the keyboard for a moment. "Got it."

Jason leaned forward to look at the CCTV footage.

"A box. Great."

"Care to elaborate?" Ianto asked.

"Every time we get a box it's something bad," Jason replied. He hid his grin at Ianto's reddened mouth by licking his own lips.

"I'll check it out," Susan said.

"You're not going alone," Jason said.

"I'll accompany Miss Easton."

All three turned to look at him.

Jason frowned, not thrilled at the offer.

"Oh now, Sunshine. You trusted me to go with her to get the files."

"Because it was a safe job. This is different."

"How so?"

"What if something goes wrong? How do I know you won't abandon her?"

John blinked then smiled. A real smile, not the smile of a man who had spent nearly all his adult life conning people.

"Because you know, deep down, that I'm not a bad person. That I really do want to redeem myself. You know it's true because you entrusted me with your most beloved children."

Jason raised a hand to his mouth. It was true. He did trust Hart but he was afraid to admit it.

Ianto could see the symphony of emotions in Jason's head. He took pity on his husband and used his own power as Second in Command.

"Comms on. We'll watch from this end. Let us know if you need help."

"No problem, boss," John said. "Milady?"

he extended his arm for Susan and she giggled. They made their way out the door.

"Ianto..."

"Hush, Lover. Let them do this. Let him."

OoOoO

Fifteen minutes later Susan was crouched next to the box. John tapped his wrist strap in an attempt to learn what it was. The box was in the basement of the library so there was no one around. Made it easier.

"Anything?"

John glanced at her. "There's definite traces of Rift energy and I'm picking up three, no four heartbeats."

"We'd better tell the others. Jenny'll need to come in too so tha- oh!"

"What?"

"Oh, oh look! How adorable!"

"Meow..."

Cats. They had found a box of cats. Not even cats, but kittens.

With a frown John knelt and got a closer look. A tiny white paw poked out from the top of the box and swiped at him playfully.

"Don't touch!"

"But they're just kittens," protested Susan. She did, however, pull her hand back.

"Not just kittens," John said as his wrist strap beeped. He had thought there was something odd about them. The shape of the eyes was just a little bit off. Now he knew it was true. "They're from the future."

"So?"

"Jason," John said into his earpiece.

"What did you find Captain?" came the rich tones of the base leader.

"You'd better call the others in. I have something interesting to tell you all."

OoOoO

"So these kittens will grow up to be humanoid?" Jenny said. An orange tabby licked at her fingers and she smiled.

"Yes," John said. "They will age at the same rate as humans and they can live to be over a hundred."

"Sweet!" Erin said. "So pets last as long as their owners?"

"They aren't pets," John said in a stern tone. "They are at least as intelligent as humans. They can even talk."

"But do they still purr?" Shelly asked as she cuddled a gray and white kitten to her chest.

"Oh yes. They can do most of what we do. Even mate with humans."

"Jason," Jenny said. "What are we going to do?"

They all looked at their leader.

Jason took the kitten Shelly held and examined it the way he would any other feline. The kitten did _not_ like being held up above his head and let him know by hissing and biting his hand.

"Jason!"

"Sorry." Jason handed the cat back and folded his arms. "So they are basically furry people, correct?"

"Yes. They can walk on two legs, talk, use a spoon and even wear clothes."

With a nod Jason leaned back.

"Then since we can't send them to a shelter we have to send them to the Community."

"The Community, what's that?" Ianto asked.

Jason glanced at his husband. He knew of the place Jack had set up to care for Rift victims and that Ianto had helped run it. But at Bluemont it was a bit different.

"Just like Jack has Flat Holmes, we have the Haven and the Community. Haven is for those with little or no chance of recovery. People taken and later returned by the Rift. People too badly damaged to ever be able to survive any other way. It's a hospice. Community is where we send those who are unharmed but are unable to live in the '_real world_'." He paused to see if they were all following. Unlike Jack, his entire team knew about both establishments. "There are humans and aliens living there. It's a place where they can live and interact with others without fear."

"How does it function?" Ianto asked.

"It's run and paid for by Torchwood but we allow the citizens to govern themselves. Each year they select a new mayor. They had rules just like any other town."

"Town?" John raised an eyebrow.

"That's what it is," Sam said with a shrug. "They have homes, stores, a library and a community center complete with weight room and pool."

Ianto and John both looked surprised and befuddled.

"You see," Shelly said. "It's not their fault they're stuck here so we tried to make it as nice and fun as possible. They even have a movie theater and a newspaper!"

"And why am I just now hearing about this?" Ianto said. He directed a scowl at his husband.

"Well," Jason said, shying back a bit. "At first you didn't really get along with anyone. Then we had to deal with the whole Torchwood conspiracy and Mr. Franklin." He swallowed; dammit, he hated that man. "These last two months have been spent trying to heal the planet, reform the Institute and keep you and Sam from killing each other."

"So it slipped your mind?"

"Uh, yeah. It did."

Ianto narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. "Oh you are so on the couch tonight."

OoOoO

John found Susan a little while later in one of the quarantine chambers. She was on the floor playing with the kittens.

"Hey you."

She looked up and smiled. "Hey yourself. Want something?"

"Just to play with some kitty."

"So could be taken the wrong way."

John didn't even bother to hold back his laugh. Instead, as the first guffaw made its way free he reached for a kitten.

"So Captain Hart is just a big softie, huh?"

He met her eyes and smiled.

"Must be getting old."

"Hm. You don't seem so old to me." Susan set down the kitten and brushed her hands free of fur. "Have any kids?"

"No. None." He frowned. "Why?"

"Just thinking about what their parents must be going through. Poor things. All alone in the world."

"Not for long," he reminded her.

"True. But they'll be the only ones that look like them. Even if a regular cat wanders in, it won;t be able to talk to them."

"You never know." he stroked the top of the kitten's head. "Would you... Sorry. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Susan's eyes widened and she smiled. It was the kind of smile that made him think '_A prettier pretty woman than Julia Roberts_' (he'd looked up the actress for reference).

"You want em to have dinner with you?"

"Yes. Although I won't be offended if you say no."

"Oh."

"Disappointed, crushed even. But not offended."

"Oh!"

Susan smiled again and stood.

"Captain Hart, I'd be happy to have dinner with you."

Now it was his turn to smile,

OoOoO

Present time (or future, depending on how you look at it.)...

"That night we have hamburgers and fries," Susan murmured as she leaned against her husband's chest. "I had no idea that I would get involved in a very long distance relationship."

John smiled and kissed the top of her head. He would have to leave soon. The Agency wouldn't run itself.

"And poor Ianto never did figure out that it was you stealing the coffee," Susan said.

"When I figured it out, it was just too funny!" He frowned after a moment. "Do you ever regret giving it all up? Torchwood, your century..."

"No." She smiled and kissed his palm before reaching for her own cup. "I had fun with the gang at Bluemont but I think I knew from the beginning that I was to be with you. And let's face it, I fit in better here and now than you did there and then!"

"Can I help it if the 21st century is so backward?"

She laughed and stood.

"For that comment, Captain Hart, I'm afraid you're going to be late for work today."

As she led her husband to the bedroom she glanced at the pictures that adorned the walls.

Jason, Ianto, Jack, the rest of the Bluemont gang. Her parents and her friends. Pictures of Bluemont, West Virginia. The kittens they'd found that day.

They had been and still were an important piece of her life. They always would be. And she knew that even now she could go back and see them all at any time.

But she didn't need to. Susan Hart nee Easton had everything she needed right her and now.

OooOooOooOooO

The end.

What did you think? Kinda sappy, I know! Anyone NOT know about the Cat people from Doctor Who? I watched series 3 "Gridlock" the other day and was inspired by the cute human/cat family!

I left a hint as to something in a future chapter. It'll be fun to see if you all catch on later!


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 4: Part 1 The Only (Other) Exception to My Rule

Kelly Strickland sat at her desk, green eyes fixated on the telephone. She wanted to pick it up but she didn't. The whole last year Jason had become distant. If she didn't know any better she would assume that he had lost interest in her. But she did know better. Didn't she?

After all, she was very beautiful. Many a man had been charmed by her face, her body, her voice. And yet, even though she had her pick from her admirers, there was but a single man who had not only caught her attention but had managed to keep it.

But had she lost his attention on her?

With a frown she recalled all their conversations from the past twelve months. There were so few, when not so long ago they had communicated so often.

OoOoO

"_So, are you still coming up this weekend?"_

"_Wild horses couldn't stop me, Ms. Strickland."_

"_I look forward to it, Mr. Monroe."_

OoOoO

"_I can't believe it! That Sam is such an idiot!"_

"_How do you think _**I**_ feel?" He laughed. "He never learns. How Samantha puts up with it..."_

"_Oh yes," she said. "Hell hath no fury, as they say."_

"_And you would know. So, coming up this weekend? Got a new mattress. We can break it in."_

"_I look forward to it."_

"_Not as much as me."_

OoOoO

"_They what?" she gasped._

"_I'm pissed, lemme tell you that now. They let me pick my own team, run things on my own, never question me at all and now they toss this British creep at me. And I have no say in it."_

"_Did they say why?"_

"_No. Just that he worked for the Institute for a while."_

"_He?"_

"_Well, I don't know if it's a man or woman. I know only enough to take up the back of a postage stamp. And still have room left over."_

"_I gotta go. Keep me informed on this British Import."_

"_Ha! Hafta remember that one!"_

"Bye, sexy..."

OoOoO

"_So has the Import arrived?" she asked._

"_No, not for three days."_

"_Don't sound so miserable. Maybe it won't be so bad."_

"_Oh it will. I have a bad feeling about this."_

"_You know you can call me if you need me."_

"_I know."_

"_Good. Because you can."_

OoOoO

"_He is the single, most irritating man I have ever met!"_

"_The Import has arrived, then?" she asked sweetly._

"_Damn, egotistical, self-centered British... bastard!"_

"_Oh Jason!" she laughed._

"_I mean it. I hate him."_

_She just cooed in his ear._

OoOoO

She tapped her nails on the desktop. That had been the last conversation she'd had with Jason. Other than the weekly status reports, there had been no other contact between them. And those had all been sent through email and written in such a... clinical manner.

Even when the world had been in danger a few months ago, when Mr. Franklin had been exposed for what he really was, it had not been Jason to call her for help. It had been one of the girls who names she never bothered to memorize. Sherry or Nelly...

This was most upsetting. Surely he was alright. After all, he was Jason Monroe. The man was as close to a god as any mortal could be. If he had finally met a worthy opponent and had, gods forbid, been hurt or killed wouldn't Jenny or Sam had informed her of this? He was too important, to Torchwood and to her, that there was no way his death could be ignored.

So she slowly extended her hand towards the phone.

He'd just better have a damned good excuse for not calling her lately.

OoOoO

_Torchwood Bluemont. A rainy, dreary day._

Ianto placed the portable phone on the counter. He splashed his face with cool water then dried his hands. As he did this he looked around the small bathroom.

There was a spot in the upper corner that was slowly rotting. A hold in the wall of the first stall had been badly patched. The linoleum on the floor was cracked in places, even missing a few tiles. Not to mention the grout needed replacing and the faucet was leaky. Oh, and the lights needed to be changed. He would need to look at the budget to see how much they could spare to fix up the bathroom. All they needed was for someone to trip or slip in here and then Jenny was performing either impromptu surgery or an autopsy. Not to mention that it would benefit all if the bathroom were updated and clean looking.

He looked up as someone opened the door.

"Jason!" he said with a smile and rapidly beating heart. Oh yes, still in the honeymoon stage since all it took was to see his husband and he forgot how much work the decrepit lavatory needed.

Instead of responding Jason stepped into the bathroom and pushed Ianto up against the stall door. Ianto noticed, right before his mouth was completely occupied, that his husband locked the door and ravished him.

A quickie in the base bathroom. It was going to be hard, fast and oh so dirty.

And Ianto was _definitely_ looking forward to it.

OoOoO

Miranda didn't even bother to look up from her computer when Jason and Ianto emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later.

"Shirt's untucked, Ianto," she said, pressing the 'print' button on the keyboard.

Ianto's face flushed bright red as he adjusted his clothing.

"Miranda," he said. "Is that the report on the Ghosts I asked you for?"

"Yes. Nice try, by the way. I'll pretend I don't know what you two were doing "

He grimaced. "Thanks."

Suit back in place, Ianto took the multi-page report and walked back towards his office. Too bad his dignity was not intact. But at least the sex had been great. Mind blowing even. Hm, they'd have to do it in the bathroom again. There was also the base library. The console table in the far corner was surely stable enough to hold them both. Especially if Jason braced his hands against the wall...

"Had a good time in the bathroom, Ianto?" Dan said as they passed in the hallway.

"Huh?"

"All over your face. Plus, the vent leads right into the main work room. You're pretty foul-mouthed, ain't ya?"

"Shut it."

With a scowl he opened his office door.

"Oh Ianto!" Shaina squealed. She bounced up to him.

"Yes, Jason and I shagged in the employee bathroom. We had sex in the loo and yes, I had a great time. In fact it was bloody fantastic!"

The others all looked on in amusement as Ianto had what Jason called a 'Ianto OCD spaz attack'. It was always a source of delight for the team when their Welshman (they had all claimed him as _theirs_') lost it. Just the other day he had an attack when Erin made coffee and forgot to remove the filter. The used filter had been in there for the entire weekend and had been moldy. The lecture they had all received as a result had been funny as well as scary. It had served two purposes. The first was that they learned to clean up after themselves when they did anything. The second was to avoid getting lectured as it made Jason all hot and bothered (the bathroom not the first place in the base they'd fornicated) and they so did not need that any more than necessary.

Especially Sam, who was still scarred from walking in early one morning last week.

Ianto got a confused look on his face as Shaina giggled.

"Actually," she said. "I was going to ask you if you wanted me to file that stack on your desk for you but hey, thanks for the info! Go Ianto!"

The confused look became one of embarrassment

"Oh." He forced a smile. "Sorry." He pushed open his office door. "And yes, please."

They waited until after he'd handed Shaina the reports and then closed the door behind him before they burst out laughing.

From across the room Jason leaned back on a desk with his arms folded and a smile on his face.

Despite the tragic events of a few months ago Jason was very happy with his life. A little bird told him that it had a little something to do with the gorgeous Welshman who had walked into his life (again). He knew he could deal with anything that was thrown at him because of Ianto Jones.

He looked up when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Taking it out he looked at the caller ID. With a frown he pressed '_ignore_' and put it back in his pocket.

He'd listen to the voice mail. Later. When he was ready to deal with it. Later.

An hour later Jason sat at his desk. He hated eating in his office but he had gotten behind on some paperwork so he decided to kill two birds with one stone.

Ianto had taken a team with him to check out the latest Ghost sighting but had ordered sandwiches and salads before he left. For Jason he had ordered a ham-and-chicken on honey wheat with a Caesar salad. Now he was off checking for Rift energy at the university.

That school had more Rift spikes in a month than all of Bluemont put together. He was suddenly very glad that Christine attended school in Michigan.

"Jason! Phone!" Chris poked his head through and tossed the portable phone at him.

"Where was it?"

"The loo. Where Ianto and you got it on."

"Out!"

Jason shook his head and grinned as Chris ran out laughing.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello to you too, Mr. Monroe."

His sandwich flew out of his hand and smacked onto the wall.

"Kelly!"

Shit. Shitshitshit. Fuck and _damn_.

"So, been awhile since I heard your sexy voice. Been even longer since I saw your sexy bo-"

"Did you need something, Ms. Strickland?" He winced when he saw that a slice of bread was stuck to the wall with mustard.

"An explanation would be nice but I'll settle for an apology so long as it involves a hot tub, massage oil and your talented tongue."

Normally such things spoken seductively in his ear would turn him on. Had Ianto suggested it he would have sent everyone home early and gotten the jacuzzi started.

Kelly Strickland was not Ianto. Oh no she was _not_ Ianto.

But she was someone who could get him into serious trouble if Ianto ever found out about her.

Now was the time to deal with it.

"Actually Kelly there's something I need to tell you."

The slice of bread slowly began a downward slide, yellow mustard and bits of diced tomato smeared on the wall. Ianto would not be happy.

"Why don't you start by telling me why you've stopped calling me? And let's not forget that you didn't meet me for our twice yearly rendezvous."

Jason closed his eyes. When he had first felt the connection with Ianto he had honestly forgotten all about Kelly. It had not been until after the Nostrovite pregnancy (Ianto swore he still had stretchmarks) that he had even thought about her. Yet instead of doing what he knew he should have done, he had been a coward and had others (usually Sam or Miranda) handle all correspondence. As his relationship with Ianto and the conspiracy investigation grew he had forgotten all about her. Kelly had become the least important thing on his mind. A ghost from his closet of skeletons.

And now she had come back to haunt him.

"I have a really good explanation for all of it, Kelly."

The bread had slid all the way down the wall and now lay on the carpeted floor. The mustard would leave a stain if he didn't clean it up quick. Ianto would kill him.

"What? Has something happened? If so then you should have called me."

"Kelly..."

"What? Tell me why you stopped calling me. Have I done something? Did you lose interest? What? Tell me Jason!"

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the imminent screeching that all women were capable of producing.

"I... I got married."

"WHAT!"

OoOoO

"You alright?"

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jason's waist. He had noticed that his husband had been preoccupied the last couple of days. When he had returned from the latest sighting at the university Jason had sent everyone home then proceeded to drag _him_ home for a night-long shagfest.

Not that he hadn't enjoyed it but it was one way that Jason dealt with problems he felt he couldn't discuss. Funnily enough Jack was the same way.

"I'm fine." Jason pulled free and kissed him. He flashed a smile and walked into the kitchen. It was nearly 6 and they were both hungry.

"Pasta or pizza?"

"How about pizza? We had spaghetti the other day," Ianto reminded him. _After you shagged me into the floor._

With a nod Jason set about preparing dinner.

Ianto leaned in the doorway, arms folded, and tried to read his husband's mind.

Two days ago Jason had received a phone call (as told by Chris). It was less than an hour later that Ianto had returned. An early evening and the shagfest next followed by near constant brooding from the base leader over the last 48 hours.

So what was the phone call about? That was the question he needed to answer. And if Jason's intense preoccupation with the pizza dough he was rolling out was any indication, it was a question that would not get answered tonight.

Tomorrow. He would figure it out tomorrow.

OoOoO

_The next day, early afternoon..._

Chris was not going to talk. Ianto had tried pulling rank yet it had not worked. This worried him greatly.

Ianto sat in his office with Jenny, a cup of coffee and the monthly medical requisition forms trying to not think about whatever had vexed his husband.

"Hey Jason!" Sam called out, his voice loud and clear.

"What?" Jason asked as he passed Ianto's office.

"Never gonna guess who just pulled up outside."

"Just tell me. I'm not in the mood for games."

Ianto made a gesture towards Jenny and rose from his chair. He reached the door and was about to speak when Sam beat him to it.

"Why doesn't she just tell you herself?"

"Hello Jason."

Ianto swiveled his head around to stare at the red headed young woman in a too short skirt, too tight blouse and too high heels who stood in the middle of the base.

"Kelly..."

There was no mistaking the look of horror on his husband's face. There was also no mistaking the look of lust on the curvy red head's.

"Jason, been awhile hasn't it, Lover?"

Everyone winced at the harsh sound of an office door slamming.

Oh yes, Jason was definitely in the doghouse now.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

TBC

I know this part is short but really, it was the best place to end it! And Deema, sorry I didn't get this up yesterday! I had a "Pirates of the Caribbean" marathon. Johnny Depp=Dreamy! And distracting.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 4: Part 2 The Only (Other) Exception to My Rule

"Ianto, will you- Look, Cariad, I'm so-"

Jason sighed as his husband moved around him to get to the microwave. It was painfully clear that Ianto had no intention of talking to him just yet.

He watched as Ianto drummed his fingers on the counter. The sound of popcorn popping filled the otherwise silent kitchen.

Pop. Pop. Pop pop pop.

The microwave dinged and Ianto carefully removed the steaming bag. He walked in a wide arc to avoid physical contact with his husband and made himself comfortable on the couch.

Jason looked at the stretched out legs and sighed again. Not only did Ianto not want to discuss the situation but he did not want Jason to sit with him either.

He knew he had handled it bad. When Kelly had spoken, called him 'Lover', instead of being a mature adult who also happened to run an anti-alien invasion base Jason had fled to his office and slammed the door. Just like a coward. It was so stupid. He could face aliens, tell his ex-wife he was in love and save the world but he couldn't cope with his husband, the love of his life, meeting the only fling that wasn't really a fling but instead a recurring friend-with-benefits. Not to mention that by running off like that meant he had left his poor, distraught husband out there with Kelly.

Jason walked over to the couch and crouched down to look his husband in the eye.

"I'm sorry that I'm an idiot."

Blue eyes met his. A tiny spark of hope went through him.

"I should have told you about her and her about you."

"Why didn't you?"

It was the first thing Ianto had uttered since Kelly had proudly introduced herself to him ("Hello, Ianto Jones. I'm Kelly Strickland from Torchwood New York and Jason's long-distance lover."). All Ianto had done (from what Jenny and Sam said) was stammered that he had errands to run and had hurried out the door. That was what made the other two storm into his office and call him out on his behavior.

"_You never told her! That's insensitive. I thought you were better than that. Oh you are so in trouble now. Ianto's upset, he probably thinks you're cheating on him!"_

And so on and so on...

Until Sam pointed out that it appeared he was still with Kelly, Jason had felt like crawling under his desk (if only he weren't so **bulky**). Being told that Ianto had left, he decided to grow some balls and rectify the situation. He knew he only had himself to blame. He had made the damned bed and now he had to lie in it.

He made himself calm down and told the others to head out. He had then gone to confront Kelly before going home. To Ianto.

"I didn't know how to tell her," Jason said. "At first I wasn't sure what we - you and me - were. Then when we grew closer, I honestly just forgot."

"How could you forget someone you've slept with enough to be considered lovers?"

"Because it was you."

"Me?" Ianto's face was filled with questions. Now if only he could answer them.

"You and I have been connected, by fate, by love, for years. The moment you walked back into my life, I forgot so much else. Kelly became unimportant once you were in my arms."

"But still... She was important to you."

"Yes," Jason agreed. "But not as much as you."

"You told me that I was the only exception to your rule."

Oh, he was pouting. Ianto's lips were pursed, the tip of his tongue just barely visible. It was adorable. And sexy. They had to hurry and make up.

Time to spill all.

"To be fair, I never expected to see her again and, foolishly, assumed she wouldn't notice that I stopped contacting her. When she and I started our... thing, she was adamant that we keep it casual. She is more concerned about her career than a relationship."

"Then why did she come here? Because she certainly isn't here on business."

The pout grew. Damn.

"Guess she wanted more than she claimed. She must've decided it was time to settle down."

The pout vanished, replaced by a look of such possessiveness that Jason felt his own desire grow.

"I do not think so. Not with _**my**_ husband."

Ianto stood and pushed him to the floor. It was such a turn on to see his husband tower over him. The younger man was not afraid to take control but he rarely did it. Both men were quite comfortable with Jason being the dominant one. But the look in the bright blue eyes told Jason that this was going to be their most intense lovemaking yet.

It also reminded him of the other Ianto, the Ianto he spent decades with in a world that may or may not have vanished when Mr. Franklin started his personal crusade. Maybe there was a bit of that Ianto in his husband.

Not that it mattered. He loved Ianto regardless of the fact that only he himself had memories of a parallel life.

Ianto straddled Jason's waist and ripped open his shirt. His slender hands roughly traced the contours of his husband's body. When Jason moved to reciprocate, Ianto growled and pinned his arms to the floor.

"Oh no, Mr. Monroe," he said in a tone that screamed _Mine. Lust. __**Mine**_. "We're not at the base. I'm in charge here."

Jason tried not to grin. As Ianto moved off him and rolled him over, he knew he was going to be so sore tomorrow.

He couldn't wait.

OoOoO

The next day the entire team watched their leader and Second In Command. It was more than easy to see that the two men had had a helluva good make up session last night. Both had those smug looks on their faces (Ianto's more subtle) that just screamed, "I got laid!"

The good moods evaporated though the moment Kelly sashayed through the door. Today she wore dark skinny jeans paired with a pink, flirty blouse and heels that were too pointy and high.

"Good morning Jason," she purred. "Oh, and Mr... Mr..."

"Jones." The Welshman tried not to grit his teeth. "Ianto Jones." And failed.

"Hmm."

The way she ignored him in favor of his husband so made him want to rage. Instead he picked up his coffee and pretended to go over the latest Ghost sighting report. No, he would not permit this, this red headed _trollop_ to upset him. There were more important things to do after all.

His resolve to focus on work lasted all of twenty seconds. But it wasn't his fault. No, it was Kelly Strickland's. She was the one who stood a little too close to Jason and ran her perfectly manicured finger down his chest while licking her lips in an all too sensuous manner.

Jason was not amused by Kelly's dismal of Ianto and had been about to call her out on it when his voice died in his throat. Was she really daring to touch him in front of his husband? Oh she was! Did she want to start a war, because if so, he knew who would win. Wait, did she just lick her lips? Like that was gonna make him choose her over _Ianto_. She obviously did not know that Ianto was an expert when it came to using his mo-

_Crack_!

Kelly huffed as Jason turned at the sound, a worried expression on his face.

"Ianto what the..." There was blood running down his husband's hand. "Jenny!" Jason called out.

Oh please, it was so obvious that the wittle baby had busted his mug just to get attention. Like that was going to work on Jason Monroe.

Startled at what he had done, Ianto shook his head as Jenny reached his side.

"No, it's fine."

"Who's the doctor here? Me or you?"

Jason shot a concerned look at her and then proceeded to lead his husband to the medical bay.

"I'm not a child, Jason!"

Chris leaned over and staged whispered to Sam, "Never a dull moment with those two, huh?"

For his part, Sam was finding all this very amusing. He had warned Jason off Kelly back when he'd first met her. It was always the women who claimed no desire to settle down who really were the ones who wanted nothing less than a husband, a house and 2.5 kids. He had seen it in Kelly's eyes the first time he met her. She wanted to be with Jason and have children with him. She felt angry and threatened by Ianto's presence in her former lover's life.

Too bad that Kelly didn't have a chance in hell of winning. Nope, Sam leaned back and laced his hands behind his head. Ianto had won the battle before the first shot had been fired.

Very amusing indeed.

OoOoO

He'd needed a few stitches. Jenny carefully fastened the medical tape over the bandage.

"Keep it dry. I've used the Institute approved stitches but give your hand a rest. In a week I'll look at it but it should be healed by then," she said.

"Thanks. Both for my hand and sending Jason away." Ianto slid off the bed and reached for his jacket.

"He means well. But he is a man," Jenny pointed out as she tidied up her tools.

"As a member of that especially stupid species, I have to agree."

"I wouldn't say stupid. Silly, perhaps. Misguided. Not stupid."

"Ah," the young man said with a smile. "But we are. Men become stupid when in love."

Ianto noticed the way Jenny's eyes dimmed when he said that. He'd noticed that the last few days she'd been acting strange. Jenny was one of the most collected, patient, orderly women he'd ever known and all week long she seemed to be one breath away from crying.

"Yes," she said softly. "Love does strange things to men."

"Jenny." He reached out his uninjured hand towards her but she stepped away.

"I've got to get back to work. Three experiments going at once. Let me know if you have any problems."

Ianto followed her with his eyes as she gathered herself enough to leave the room.

That was another thing that was strange. Jenny never left the room before her patients.

There was something wrong and Ianto didn't know what to do about it.

OoOoO

The evening finally came and both Jason and Ianto was very glad.

Jason had spent the entire day dodging Kelly. He'd hoped she'd have gotten the hint but no, she used her tracking skills to seek him out no matter where in the base he was. His prayer for the Rift to open up and toss a world-wide disaster at them had gone unanswered.

For his part, Ianto had been both annoyed by Kelly and worried about Jenny. He'd also been scarred when he'd walked into firing range to find Susan and Captain John Hart fornicating on the floor.

Yes, the Monroe-Joneses were indeed glad the day was over. All they wanted to do was go to sleep and hope tomorrow was better.

"About time you two got home. Dinner's been ready for ages."

"Jack!"

Captain Jack Harkness, head of the Torchwood Institute (based now in Cardiff) stood in the doorway with a grin on his handsome face and an apron around his waist.

"Welcome home," he said warmly. He reached out and pulled Ianto towards him, their lips meeting in a kiss.

At one time it would have bothered Jason to see Ianto kiss Jack but now, after all they had shared, he simply smiled. He also began to form a decadently wicked idea in his head but decided it needed fine-tuning before he sprung it on them. The funny part was, he could see Ianto agreeing to it in a heartbeat. It would be Jack who might have issues with it. He'd have to think on it.

For now though he only wanted dinner and conversation.

The three men walked through to the kitchen. The meal Jack had prepared smelled delicious.

"Pot roast with red potatoes and carrots," Jack said as he lifted the lid of the crock-pot. "As cute as you are with your nose all crinkled Ianto, you're eating your veggies."

Nose smoothed out, Ianto scowled at him. "I hate carrots."

"So eat a spoonful at least." Jack grinned. "I worked my butt off in the kitchen and everything. No dessert unless you eat your carrots."

"Dessert?"

"Yep. Chocolate pudding pie with whipped cream and sprinkles. Homemade."

He'd had Jason at 'whipped cream', Ianto at 'chocolate'. They both dug in.

OoOoO

"You should really know better."

"I know. I should have told him. Lesson learned."

"I should hope so. He can be mean when he's pissed."

Jack sat back with a beer and grinned at his cousin. Ianto had gone to bed and left them alone to chat. It was nice to just be able to sit down and talk with no aliens or threats to deal with.

Jason grinned at him. "He can also be very... delightful when pissed."

The tone of his voice, as well as the smirk, made the immortal Captain grin.

"Uh-huh... Surprised you can even sit, if he did as I suspect he did."

With a bark of laughter Jason raised his beer in a salute.

"Oh, you know _exactly_ what he did! And I've managed by thinking about what we did to make my ass so sore. Delightfully sore."

"Just out of curiosity," Jack said. "Was this the first time that you..."

"Been on the bottom?" Jason shook his head. "No. First time in a while, yes. Because of my physique most just assume that I like to top."

"Do you?"

"Won't deny it. But for me, it's about my partner. If my partner is someone I trust then I have no problem with it." Jason frowned then said, "Did you and he ever..."

"Switch roles? Oh yeah." Jack grinned at the memories. "Like you, I trust him. I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Actually, there was this one time when we were, ah... playing and we got a little too rough. Nothing serious, but I dislocated his hip. I felt so bad about it that I couldn't even look at him for a week. Took him coming into my office and snogging me into the wall to make me see that he wasn't angry. He knew it wasn't something I'd consciously done."

"This morning he was worried he'd hurt me," Jason said. "Took a long, hot shower to convince him otherwise. And to convince him that we should do it that way again sometime."

"Now all that's left is a threesome," joked Jack. He then turned serious. "Hart tells me that your family is settling well in their new home."

"They make new lives for themselves. Katelyn's diary is proof of that, even if it's told through her eyes alone."

"I'm glad. They were the true victims of this whole mess."

Jason sighed. His children, like him, were impossible. They were not meant to be born and yet they had been and now lived in the 51st century.

"Hart also tells me that you've some kittens from the future."

"Did you not get my report?" Jason asked with a frown. He'd sent a detailed report on the kittens as well as information on the Haven and the Community. Ianto had been quite vocal that Jack, as head of the Institute, should know about it.

"Yeah I got it. Just haven't had much time to read it. Don't tell Ianto."

"Heh. No promises there."

OoOoO

The next day Jack met Kelly. He was not impressed. Oh to be sure, she cut a fine figure in her curve-hugging wrap dress but that was the only thing about her he liked.

"So you're Captain Harkness. I always pictured you being... taller."

She turned her sultry smile onto him.

"Yeah, whatever."

Her smile turned into a scowl as the infamous head of Torchwood turned back to Ianto. What the hell was it about the man that both Jason and Harkness followed him around like a lost puppy?

"Ooh, Ianto-coffee! Yum!"

"Don't get off on it, Jack."

""Well maybe if I had a constant supply instead of a cuppa every few weeks I wouldn't have to."

Ianto laughed softly as he prepared two more cups of coffee. When Jason's arm snaked around his narrow waist he leaned back against him.

"Isn't it nice how he always knows when I need a cup of java?" Jason teased. He nipped at his husband's ear and grinned.

"Bastard."

"You love it, Jack."

Kelly folded her arms across her chest. She could not believe this! Not only was Jason married someone else but that someone else was flirting with someone else right in front of him and he didn't even mind.

"Jason! Another alert form the school," Erin called from her desk.

"Coffee break over. Wanna go along Jack?" Jason asked. He set his cup down and slid his hand into Ianto's.

"Sure. From what I hear this university has had more Rift alerts than the entire city. Sounds like fun."

Sam shoved a scanner into Jack's hand as he rolled his eyes. "Fun? Oh yeah. If you don't mind being surrounded by college co-eds."

"Jack..." Ianto said in a warning tone.

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking and I'm telling you to behave."

Jack pouted. "Always ruining my fun."

"I'm sure I'll make it up to you."

Jason clapped his hands. "Alrighty, y'all! Let's git goin'!"

OoOoO

_At the university..._

"Ew. So much dust."

Kelly wrinkled her nose as she brushed a cobweb away from her face.

"You didn't have to come, ya know," Jack pointed out. He extended a hand towards her and helped her over a stack of broken down boxes. "You're the one who insisted."

"I always help Jason out when I'm in town." She held her hands in front of her and grimaced. This dress was so not made for traipsing through the dank, drab, dusty underbelly of the local university library. She hadn't even had the time to change out of her heels. And now, she had cobwebs all over her designer dress that was _**dry clean only**_.

"So petulant." Jack smirked over his shoulder at her. "And I really don't think that Jason needs your kinda help anymore."

"I have no idea what you mean, _Captain_."

"Please... I definitely wasn't born yesterday, Ms. Strickland. It's written all over you- your face, your body - you're pissed that Jason's 'replaced' you in his life. In a more permanent way."

"Don't pretend to know me, Captain."

"Let's see, you and Jason meet, feel an intense attraction. You both agree to keep it a no strings attached relationship. You have multiple lovers but only feel the need to stake a claim on Jason when you learn that he's completely off the market. Admit it, you're jealous of Ianto."

"Auh.." she huffed. "I... go to hell!"

"Been there already. Not to bad once you get used to it." Jack looked down at his scanner. "Now if you don't mine, Ms. Thang, I'm working here."

OoOoO

"What was that?" Ianto asked.

"A scream."

"You sound so calm."

Jason chuckled. "Because that was Kelly. I have the feeling that she wishes she'd been paired with anyone but Jack."

Ianto shook his head and slowly swung his flashlight in a wide arc. He hated being in the basement of the school. To be honest, he always thought of the room he and Toshiko had been locked in when they'd been captured by the cannibals whenever he had to come to the school.

"Anything?"

"No, sorry Lover. Nothing. Wait a sec..."

Jason looked around as he awaited Ianto's report. He couldn't help but notice that Ianto was wearing a bright blue shirt today. Blue was close to purple. Purple did wonderful things to Jason's libido.

"Eyes on your work, Lover."

"Like I can when you that, Ianto." He did, however, return his attention to his work.

"I'm picking up Rift energy. Not a lot but enough that I'm sure that whatever came through is probably still here."

Jason moved to stand at his husband's side. "Not very big. Too bad that's not an indication of whether or not it's dangerous."

"Ianto, Jason, we got something!"

"So do we," Jason said. He angled Ianto's scanner's so he could look properly at it. "It's a stationary object approximately twelve by two inches. Cylindrical in shape."

"Yeah, same over here."

"Hold on," Ianto said. His fingers moved over the scanner's controls. "We're about two meters from our object. It appears to be in the bookcase."

"Lucky you if you've got as much as dust over there as we do."

"Be careful," Jason said. "We don't know what it is so try not to blow the school library up."

"Haha."

"And let us know if you need help."

"Gotcha."

OoOoO

"Gonna help or are you just going to stand there?"

"Hello?" Kelly said drily. "This dress costs me over $500."

"And it's already covered in dust so get your butt over here and help me."

Kelly puffed out a breath and stood from the steps that had served as her seat for the last few minutes. She glanced down at herself and sighed. The dress was already ruined so she gave up and began to sift through the boxes.

"What are we looking for anyway?"

"We'll know when we see it."

OoOoO

Jenny sighed and shifted in her seat. She was stuck in the van keeping an eye out for trouble. It was hot in here.

"Jason?" she said into her comm unit. "Any idea how much longer?"

"Dunno. You okay?"

"Yes, just... hot. And tired."

"Shouldn't be too much longer."

"Thanks." She shut off the unit and leaned back. One hand came up and rubbed at her forehead. Great, a migraine too. A cramp seized her abdomen and her mouth got a familiar salty taste to it.

She pushed open the door and scrambled out and down to her knees. What little she had consumed for breakfast emptied itself from her stomach.

She really hoped that the others hurried so she could get back to base. Tears filled her eyes and she wiped them away.

Because she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold her emotions in.

OoOoO

"Found it!" Jack crowed happily. He held up a foot long red tube. "And guess what? It's not only safe but it's something very useful."

"What is it?" Kelly asked.

"Medical scanner. Specialized for pregnant women. It's from the 28th century. Very useful, if you're pregnant."

"Jack?" Ianto said. "We've got it. How're you doing?"

"Great! Hey, does your stick have a chain-like string wrapped around it?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Cool! A complete set."

"Of what?"

"Something Jenny will be thrilled about."

"Speaking of Jenny," Jason spoke up. "She's bored and tired. So let's go back to base."

"Here, here," Kelly muttered.

OoOoO

The drive back was filled with Jack's excited chatter over the medical equipment. As he was a father as well, Jason couldn't hep but be enthusiastic himself.

Once they'd returned Jason made a motion which Jack understood. Ianto was quickly distracted and Jason led Kelly into his office.

"Jason?" She didn't bother to hide her nervousness.

"Kelly... go home."

"What?"

"There's nothing for you here. I'm married to Ianto and that's not ever going to change."

This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to choose her!

"But... But I love-"

"No you don't. And even if you did, I love Ianto Jones more than you could possibly imagine."

She raised her doe like eyes at him and felt like crying. Not only was her dress ruined but the only man who had come close to capturing her heart didn't even want it.

"So that's it, then? We're through?"

"Kelly." Jason ran a hand over his hair. "We were through the moment I came into the room and saw him standing there. I just didn't have the courage to tell you."

She looked away, her eyes falling on two pictures. One was of Jason's ex-wife and kids. The other... broke her heart. Ianto and Jason stood facing each other and it was easy to see the love reflected in their eyes.

"Well, I guess I'd better get back to the hotel. Get a flight back to New York. Do you think Sam could give me a ride?"

"I'm sure he can."

Jason watched as she walked to the door and opened it. He let out a breath as it closed.

No more past coming back to haunt him. He would sit Ianto down, tonight, and talk.

OoOoO

Jenny closed down her computer and looked around. It was quiet now that everyone had gone home. She was glad that Kelly was leaving in the morning. The other woman was so shallow and selfish, it would only cause problems if she'd stayed. Not that the doctor believed for a moment that the New York leader was through trying to steal Jason away but at least for now there was a chance (however slight) for peace and quiet.

The scanner found at the school lay on a table and she reached out for it. Captain Harkness had shown her staff how to work it and promised more training in the morning.

She held it in front of herself and pressed one of the tiny dots that ran along the length.

The other dots lit up and she bit her lip. Just as she'd thought.

"Hello?"

She jerked back and looked around.

"Hello?"

She reached for her gun, hidden in her lab coat.

"Anyone there?"

She slowly moved towards the door and peeked out.

A young girl stood in the center of the base. She wore jeans and a billowy top. Her long curly hair fell down her back as she looked around.

_No shadow... A Ghost?_

Jenny covered her mouth. One of the University ghosts was inside the base!

Before she could even think to sound the alarm and drag the others back in, the girl called out one last time and then...

She was gone.

Jenny stared at the spot the girl had stood.

What the hell was the Rift throwing at them now?

OoooOoooOooOoooO

The end...?


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry for not replying to the last batch of reviews! Work has been so crazy-busy that it's been hard for me to find the energy to write, let alone the time. So I made this episode longer. It's a two-parter, so hopefully that helps make up for it!

Also, for those who don't know, I started a new series called "Hart and Jones". Post-CoE. The lovable bastard Captain John Hart resurrects Ianto and asks him to join him. Jack is only mentioned but I think that Hart and Ianto would be fantastic if they had their own show!

OoOoO

Episode 5: A Torchwood Haunting Part 1

Captain Jack Harkness stroked his chin as he watched the CCTV footage of Jenny and the apparition. The ghost called out several times before she vanished. Curious.

"...and that's all I can tell you."

Jenny finished her recollection of the incident.

"What did you do then?" Jack asked.

A quick glance around the room told him that the Bluemont staff didn't mind his taking charge. Hopefully it wouldn't become an issue. He was the head of the Torchwood Institute but Bluemont was Jason's base. The delicate relations between himself and Bluemont was fragile and he did not want to cause any sort of conflict. But since he was here...

Jenny ran her shaky hands over her dirty blond hair, sweeping it into a neat ponytail, and looked at the Immortal.

"I called Jason right away."

With a nod Jack turned back towards the screen.

"Bobby, anything on sensors?"

What he wouldn't give to have Toshiko there, telling them her theories and soothing his worries with her gentle voice.

"There're some traces of Rift energy," Bobby said from his desk. "But not enough to track."

Jason and Jack both leaned back with their arms crossed over their chests. The family resemblance became more noticeable when they narrowed their eyes, furrowed their brows and curled their lips down. But then they both raised their left hands to their mouths as they mused on the situation...

Miranda exchanged a look with Sam. Ever since they had learned that Jason was Jack's cousin the entire team had begun to catalogue the similarities in the two men. It was something of a game. Not that they had told Jack, Jason or Ianto. Especially Ianto; the young Welshman was extremely protective of his two partners.

"Okay, that's creepy."

Everyone looked at Hart who stood next to Susan (who was trying not to laugh).

"What is?" Jason asked, frown deepening.

"You two."

"Us two?" Jack said. Now it was he and Jason who exchanged looks. Looks of confusion.

"Yes, you two."

"What about us two?" Jason asked.

"The way you two move and talk and...AH! You're too much alike. All that's left is for you to get naked and skip around holding hands while you sing."

Coughs, chortles and gaping jaws accompanied that rather interesting mental picture.

"In your own time, gentlemen."

"Hart," Jason snapped. "Can't you get your libido under control?"

Jack answered for his former partner (in every way). "No. That's one thing he never got the hang of."

"Haha." Now Hart pouted. Couldn't he entertain a sordid fantasy out loud without criticism?

"As much as I am enjoying the idea of naked Jason and Jack," Ianto drawled. "We do have more important matters at hand."

"Thank you, Cariad."

"Not a problem, Lover."

"And me?"

"Not a problem, Sir."

"Thank you Tiger Pants."

Now Ianto was the center of attention as he stuttered and flushed bight red.

"Ahem... Jenny, did the, ah... girl look at all familiar?" Ianto stammered out. There were times he regretted ever wearing those striped briefs Jack had gotten him that Christmas. Like now.

Jenny, the only one who was not amused by any of the exchange, replied with, "No. Never saw her before in my life."

Her tone caused the mood in the base to somber.

"Okay," Jack said (time to get down to business). "Time for a tried and true method. Ianto, you're the expert on research. See if there's anything on file about the university that might help."

"Such as...?"

"You know," Jack said. "Unsolved crimes..."

"Murders, suicides," added Jason with a shrug.

"Susan, Hart. Keep your hands to yourself long enough to scour through the Rift records. Look for any correlations between the times of Rift spikes and anything that just screams 'Rift'."

OoOoO

Ianto watched as the team moved to get to work. The his eyes met Shelly's and followed her gaze over to see Jenny slowly make her way down to her office.

"Shelly, shall we get started?" he said.

The girl nodded and followed him up to the genetics front desk above. They worked in silence for a few minutes, sifting through the numerous computer files. Marshall University had a long history of Rift activity so it was no small task.

Finally the silence was too much.

"You've seen it too?"

Ianto raised his head to look at his friend. "Jenny?"

"Yeah." Shelly bit her lip and tugged on her ear. "She's been acting weird all week."

"She's been rather moody not to mention that her appetite is quite erratic." Ianto pressed his fingers to his lips. "She doesn't like yogurt, says the texture is too slimy."

"But she's had yogurt with her lunch every day the whole last week." Shelly pursed her lips in concern. "And she's been so tired lately too."

They looked away. She at her nails, he at his coffee.

OoOoO

"I'll be home a little late tonight."

Jenny rubbed at her temple and tried not to think about the headache brewing there.

"No," she said. "There's a meatloaf in the freezer. Just heat up some vegetables and the rolls. I'll see you tonight."

She hung up her phone and leaned forward to place her head on her arms.

"Lunch?"

Jenny shot up with a little gasp. Realizing she'd fallen asleep, she forced a smile onto her face.

"Shelly. What did you want?" she asked. God, she was so tired. It hadn't been this bad the other two times.

"Wanna go to lunch?" the younger girl asked in that cheerful chirp they all loved.

"Lunch?"

Was she even hungry? Goodness, she couldn't remember if she'd even eaten breakfast this morning.

"Yeah, you know, the second meal of the day."

"Hmm, thanks but I'm busy."

"Shouldn't skip meals, Doctor." Ianto leaned in the doorway with a smile on his face. "Lunch is on me."

Jenny looked from one to the other and then heaved s sigh.

In the time she had known Ianto she'd never been able to resist his charm. As for Shelly, the girl was just too damned sweet.

She didn't stand a chance.

"Let me get my coat."

OoOoO

Jason rubbed his eyes and leaned back. He and Jack were in his office with a stack of files and cups of cold coffee between them. It was early in the afternoon and they were both exhausted. They'd been working since early morning.

"This university has definitely had its share of Rift activity, huh?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Too much if you ask me."

Jason stood and stretched, his arm muscles flexing beneath his tanned skin. The sight caused Jack to dry swallow and lick his lips. But _damn_ the man was built! It certainly was a pleasant thing to see when he was feeling horny except... Except that Jason Monroe was Ianto's husband.

_Oh this is not good... Not good at all..._

Jack swallowed again and discreetly squirmed in his chair. At least there was the desk between them to help hide his little... uh, situation.

"You alright?" Jason asked as he sat back down. He reached for his coffee and grimaced. "Not even Ianto's coffee tastes good cold. Where were we?"

"Case File #271-A."

"Right."

Jack stood and paced the room. He needed to stretch his legs and cool down. A walk would do him good, even if it was just around the room.

Jason set his cup down and picked up the file. He had every intention of reading said file but then he glanced up and...

He swallowed around the lump he suddenly felt in his throat. Jack had bent down to look at the selection of books in the bookcase.

_Damn, nice ass. Shit what am I saying?_

He couldn't believe it; he'd been checking out Jack Harkness's ass!

He was a happily married man who was completely devoted to his husband. So what the hell was this?

"Jason, Jack!"

Both men jumped as Ianto poked his head in the door. Their faces were flushed and they both had the classic '_deer in the headlights_' look.

"I don't even want to know what you two are up to," the Welshman said sardonically. "Anyway, Shelly, Jenny and I are going out for a late lunch. Want me to bring back anything?"

"N'yes."

Ianto blinked. The two voices had run together in their haste to answer. Yep, they were definitely up to something. Best to just ignore them and get on with his work.

"Right. I'll bring back some sandwiches."

Jason and Jack watched him go then looked at each other. The temperature had risen.

It wasn't the only thing that had risen.

OoOoO

"So what's up?"

Jenny slowly chewed her chicken. She swallowed and looked up at the two young people who sat across from her.

"Pardon?"

"I'll cut to the chase," Ianto said. "We know something's wrong."

"We've seen how tired and moody you've been," put in Shelly. "So please, Jenny, tell us what's wrong."

"Why do you care?"

She tried to keep the bitterness from her voice but it was so hard.

"That's why," Ianto said. "You're one of the kindest people I've ever known. And yet, you've been rather... unkind lately. In a subtle way."

"Jenny, let us help you."

Hot tears spilled down Jenny's cheeks.

"You can't. No one can."

She covered her mouth with her steepled hands. Her meal was forgotten as she tried to focus. If only her stomach wasn't in turmoil.

"It's Steve."

"Your husband?" Ianto asked. He'd never met the man but had heard about him from Jason.

"He told me that I have to choose. Torchwood or him."

"Wait a sec!" Shelly said. "You've been with Torchwood for over ten years. He's just _now_ upset about it?"

Jenny shook her head. "It started right at the time that Mr. Franklin was defeated."

"What happened?" Ianto asked. This reminded him of when Gwen had been having troubling with Rhys dealing with being a special ops widow.

"Remember how Jason asked if anyone wanted to leave? Then he told us to call our families and get whatever we might need from home? Well, Steve told me to stay at home. He was worried."

"Understandable," Ianto said.

"I told him I was going, that everything was at stake. He didn't try to stop me. Afterwards, when I got home, we got into a huge fight. It's been ongoing ever since. He told me last night that it was time for me to choose."

Shelly scowled. "He knew what you would have to do when Jason recruited you. That's not fair!"

"There's something else too..." Jenny pushed her plate away and crossed her arms. "I'm... I'm pregnant."

Ianto reached out and placed a hand on her arm.

"Does he know?"

"No. I haven't told him. It happened a few days before Mr. Franklin was stopped. I've suspected it for a couple weeks but only confirmed it yesterday."

"The pregnancy scanner."

"Yes. I'm almost ten weeks along."

"Maybe you should tell Steve," Ianto suggested.

"It won't make a difference. He'll still want me to leave." Jenny started to pull her hair into a bun. "I don't mind being off the field. But to be told to leave my job just because it's dangerous? Steve works in construction; he's had several near misses. Two years back we had to cancel our annual trip to the beach because he'd gotten hurt on the job and had to stay in the hospital."

Ianto and Shelly frowned at each other.

"Whatever you decide," Shelly said, her hand taking hold of Jenny's. "You have us. We'll stand by your side, no matter what."

Jenny began to cry in earnest. Ianto moved to sit next to her and she sobbed into his shoulder.

OoOoO

Jason yawned, two cups of coffee in his hands, as he walked down the corridor. He and Jack had felt stifled in his office and so had moved their butts to the research room. Jack was already there working. They had been in dire need of a caffeine boost yet did not wish to bother Ianto so Jason had volunteered while Jack carried the box of files down.

"Hello?"

Jason jerked back and looked around.

A young girl, the same one Jenny had seen, stood in the hallway.

"Hello," he said.

She turned and stared at him.

"Oh. Hello. Who are you?"

"Jason Monroe. What's your name?"

"Rachael Neely."

"Pretty name. What are you doing here?"

"I dunno. I was just taking a walk to the school library when there was a flash of light and then... dark. And colors, lots of colors."

"Colors?" Jason was surprised at how easily the ghost responded to him.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I have a test I have to cram for. Mom'll kill me if I fail. And I-"

She vanished.

Jason stared at the spot she'd stood in.

"Jack," he said into his earpiece.

"Go ahead."

"Do a search for a girl named Rachael Neely. See if she went to the university."

"Sure. Why?"

"Because she was just here."

"A Ghost?"

"Yeah. Or worse."

OoOoO

_Two hours later..._

"Rachael Neely." Shaina pointed to the monitor on the wall. "She attended Marshall University from 1998 to 2000. Just before the end of her second year she vanished."

Shaina touched a button and a picture of a phone booth appeared.

"She was last seen on Monday April 17, 2000 at this pay phone. She called her mother at 6:35 pm and said she was heading to the library to study for a test. The library was less than fifty yards away. But she never made it that far."

"Witnesses?" Jason asked.

"Two people, one student and one janitor, saw her use the phone. But neither of them saw her walk across to the library and of the five people who were in the library that evening who remembered seeing her. Her roommate said she never got back to the dorm and she didn't show up at any of her classes the next day."

"What about the Rift?" Sam asked. He fidgeted in his seat. He really tried to stay focused but he was also watching Jack and Jason. The two men had been weird all day. They kept blushing and stammering whenever they were near each other and Sam was sure he'd caught Jack drooling (figuratively) when Jason had bent over earlier. Then once Ianto had returned they'd both been attentive to him.

Shaina sat down and Bobby stood, PDA in hand.

"The Rift opened at 6:32 pm that evening and closed at 6:46," he said. "Rachael was on the phone with her mother for only five minutes, just long enough to tell her she was going to the library. The opening was almost exactly in the middle between the phone booth and the library."

"So she walked right into it," Jack sighed.

"But then why is she appearing over and over again?" Miranda asked.

"She's not." Ianto looked over at Shelly, who nodded. "We've gone over the most recent Ghost sightings at the school. There have been 158 sightings in the last year alone. There are a total of 683 reported sightings since Torchwood Bluemont began monitoring the Bluemont Rift. But the witnesses have reported seeing the ghosts of teenagers, young adults, children, older people... Male and female, black, white, Latino, Asian. There's no pattern."

"Which means," Jenny said. "That more than one person has been taken."

There was an uneasy silence.

"Jack, can we do the same sort of search that Gwen and Tosh did when they tried to find Jonah Bevan?"

"Yeah. We can." Jack looked around. "I want all the Missing Persons reports for the last eleven years. See if there was recorded Rift activity that correlates with the time and place of the disappearances."

"Theory?" Jason asked his cousin.

"That these ghosts aren't ghosts," Jack began. "I think they're trapped inside the Rift."

"If they are," Jason said as he stood. "Then maybe we can get them out."

"Exactly."

OoOoO

_Just after 5 pm..._

Jenny sat at her desk. She had just gotten off the phone with Steve and felt as if her world had tumbled down into the rabbit hole. Her husband had demanded she give her answer tonight. He expected her to be home by 9 pm, no excuses.

But she couldn't just leave. A part of her knew that Jason would understand and insist she go home to talk to her husband. There was another part of her that felt she needed to stay so she didn't say anything to Jason. She even asked Ianto and Shelly to keep quiet, that she would work it out.

She loved her husband dearly but she couldn't just _quit_ Torchwood. The whole of creation had been saved because she and the others had been willing to die to stop Mr. Franklin. That bastard would have erased their loved ones from time if they hadn't stopped him. She had tried to explain that to Steve but all he cared about was that she hadn't been with them when the world went to shit. What was ironic though were the girls. Her two daughters (one a college freshman, the other a college junior) completely understood her reasoning. They stood by her side as their father yelled and made demands. Her oldest had even told him she would move out of the house if he continued to act the way he was. Jenny and her younger daughter had spent the next few weeks helping to search for inexpensive apartments near the school.

Why couldn't he see that he was being unreasonable? It wasn't as if she had joined Torchwood without his blessing. In fact, it had taken a month for Jason and the Institute recruitment officer to convince her to go visit the Bluemont base before she and Steve sat down to discuss it. Steve had even gone with her and had been amazed by the entire thing. It had been his encouragement that sealed the deal for her. They then searched for a house and uprooted their little family.

It had never been a problem before.

"Hello."

She looked up.

"Rachael."

"Oh, you know me?"

"Yes..." Jenny stood and smiled at her. "My name's Jenny."

"Nice to meet you. Do you know what's going on?"

"No."

"I do. Sorta."

That was a surprise.

"You... do?"

"Yes." Rachael smiled brightly. "I'm in my memories. They're not in any real order. One minute I'm five years old playing with my friends and then, poof! I'm at the senior prom." She began to slowly maneuver about the room. "I go from memory to memory, never staying long. It's like a slide-show of my life only mixed up."

"Are there others?"

"Oh yes! Lots!"

Rachael laughed at the expression on her face.

"This one girl was going to the store when she just appeared. A man was meeting his lover - another man! - then he was right in front of me."

"And they all see your memories?"

"Yes and their own too. But..." The girl's eyes got a far away look in them. "Sometimes, they fade away. It's quiet. One minute they're there, then they're not."

Jenny frowned and was about to reply when the Rift alarm went off.

"Rachael..."

"Go." The girl smiled at her. "We'll see each other again."

By the time Jenny reached the door, Rachael was gone.

OoOoO

_8 pm, Marshall University library..._

"Hey, Ianto, let's make out behind the shelves."

"Shut it, Jack."

Ianto, Jenny, Jack, Jason and Shaina walked through the darkened library. After Jenny's second encounter with the Ghost and the subsequent Ghost sighting at the school it was determined that overnight surveillance was necessary.

"Where to?" Jason asked.

"The basement seems to be our best best," Shaina replied. "Although the Rift has opened up all over campus, the strongest readings have come from the library basement. Most of the Ghost sightings have occurred after those Rift spikes, too."

"To the basement it is then."

They had only brought a few pieces of equipment; Rift energy scanner, flash lights, medical kit (just in case) and their comm units. Ianto had also insisted they each carry a gun and had packed some sandwiches, bottled water and sleeping.

Jason smiled as he watched his husband carefully unpacked the equipment. He idly wondered if there was a sleeping bag big enough for two.

"Here, let me get that."

He looked over at the sound of Jack's voice.

Or maybe for three?

Jack was bending over. And Jason suddenly recalled the reason for the tension in his office earlier. Dammit, but he was attracted to the man! It certainly didn't help that lately his thoughts had taken a more... erotic turn whenever he thought about his cousin.

It wasn't easy for him to pinpoint exactly when it had happened, this sudden _need_ for Jack. It wasn't something that had occurred overnight. Instead it had happened slowly. Many times he'd found himself fantasizing about the man, even while making love to Ianto. Hm, his husband... What would he think of this development? It was as if Jason's feelings, his love and adoration, for the young man had changed. Not at all. His love was as strong and deep as it ever had been. His love for Ianto was actually enhanced by his growing feelings for Jack. When he had Ianto panting and writhing with desire the other night he had wondered what it would be like to have Jack there as well.

He was so confused.

He loved Ianto enough to risk Time and Space for him. He was also falling in love with Jack. What the hell was he supposed to do? How was he to deal with this?

"Jason, you okay?" Ianto touched his arm. "You look flushed."

"Fine. I'm fine. It's just a little warm down here, that's all." Jason smiled down at him in a lame attempt to appear '_fine_.'

"Mm-mm. Yes it is..." Ianto stepped close and pressed him against the dusty wall. He used his body to keep the larger man prisoner (though a very happy prisoner).

"Not alone, Cariad."

"They can watch, Lover."

"Ooh, love it when you get kinky."

"Keep the kinkiness to a PG level, please."

Jenny's voice brought them back to the situation at hand.

"Sorry," they chorused.

"They just can't keep their hands off each other," joked Jack as he straightened up, oblivious to the fact that the sight of his buttocks and trouser-clad thighs caused Jason's body to react.

"Honeymoon stage," he croaked out.

Jack cocked his head (no pun intended) as he turned around. "Throat a little dry?"

"Shut it."

"And they said that you and I were too alike."

"Jack," came Ianto's warning.

"Yes sir."

OoOoO

_One hour later..._

The little group sat against a wall listening to the sound of their own breathing.

"Anything?" Jason asked in a bored tone.

"Nope. Sandwich?" Jack asked, just as bored.

"So long as it's not bologna."

"What's wrong with bologna?" Jenny said. She picked at the crust of her sandwich, stomach grumbling a bit.

"Nothing. Just that Ianto's been in charge of the kitchen this week."

Jack snorted. "Ianto can't cook."

"Hence, the bologna sandwiches for dinner every night."

"Sod off."

"Ooh," Shaina said. "This could get ugly."

_45 minutes later..._

"I spy with my little eye something alive..."

"That spider crawling up the wall."

"Spider?"

"Aw, is the big, bad immortal scared of a wittle, bitty spider?"

_32 minutes later..._

"Never have I ever streaked through a crowd."

"Hah! Kinda figured that you'd have done that Jack! Haha!"

"Not fair! I'll have you know that in the future nudity is much more celebrated- Ianto, you didn't raise your hand!"

"Oh my!"

"Jason, you got yourself a little freak!"

"Don't I know it."

"Oh shut up you guys."

_One hour, ten minutes later..._

"Truth or Dare?"

"Ah, truth."

"Not a good idea."

"Why not Ianto?"

"Because, this is Jack we're talking about here."

"Oy!"

"I'm just saying..."

"Fine then. Dare. Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"Okay then, Captain, drop 'em!"

"Shaina!"

"Heh... heah..."

"You okay, Jason?"

"Fine! Never better!"

"Don't worry, Jason. As your doctor I can assure you that you definitely measure up."

"Jenny!"

"Hey look at me! I'm Captain Streaker!"

"Dammit Jack, put your pants back on!"

_25 minutes... after Jack finally put his pants back on..._

"Okay, what did you want to be when you were twelve years old? Jason?"

"Captain Kirk."

"Really? Jack?"

"An intergalactic pirate."

"Cool! Jenny?"

"A model."

"Definitely got the body."

"Jason!"

"You can model for me anytime, Doc!"

"Jack!"

"Ahem... Your turn Ianto."

"Oh, sorry. A novelist."

"A naked novelist?"

"Jack!"

"Okay... Shaina? You're up!"

"Me? Oh, well, I wanted to hunt aliens."

"Uh... really?"

"Yep! Of course, I figured I'd end up as a teacher or something."

"Huh. One of us is actually living the dream!"

_Clank!_

"What was _that_?"

"Pipes."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

_Beep. Beepbeep._

"And _that_?"

"Rift activity."

They all stood up from the floor and looked around.

Directly in front of them stood a middle-aged woman in a long dress with her hair up in curlers. She was a transparent blue color and didn't seem to notice them.

"Oh!"

Until then.

The Ghost slowly turned to look at them. Then she began to move towards them.

"Hello, I'm Captain Jack Har-"

The Ghost raised a hand, a burst of black energy shot out and hit Jenny.

"No! Jenny!"

Ianto rushed to her side. The young man checked his friend's neck for a pulse.

There was none.

He looked up; the Ghost stood before him with her hand raised.

"Ianto!"

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 5: A Torchwood Haunting Part 2

"Jenny... Jenny. Jenny!"

She scrunched her face up but refused to open her eyes. After all, she was rather comfortable where she lay. It felt like she was lying on a cushion of air.

"Jenny, come on... Time to wake up!"

With a groan she reluctantly opened her eyes and sat up. Rachael Neely knelt beside her with a little smile on her face.

Wait a sec... Rachael Neely? The Ghost Girl? She was no longer transparent.

Jenny reached out her hand and touched the girl's shoulder. It felt real, solid.

"Yep, you can touch me now." Rachael poked her tongue out and giggled.

"Am I dead, then?"

"Dead?" the girl echoed. "No. Not at all. None of us are dead."

"What?" Jenny looked around. There were lots of people sitting, standing, lying down and walking. "Where are we?"

Rachael sat back on her heels.

"We're inside the Rift."

OoOoO

_Meanwhile..._

"There's no pulse but I'm getting brain activity," Jason said as he looked at the scanner in his hand.

"How is that possible?" came Dan's voice over the comm.

"Dunno," said Jason. "What do you think? Get her to the base or stay here?"

"Stay. I'll come to you. Since we don't know what was done to her we can't risk moving her. Might make it worse."

"Hurry, Dan."

Jason looked down at Jenny. She lay on the floor with her eyes closed, on her side with one arm curled under her head. If not for the lack of a heartbeat, he would have thought her asleep.

_She can't be dead. I won't let her be dead._

Jenny had been with Jason since he'd first come to Bluemont. They were very close and he couldn't imagine a Torchwood without her.

"Oh God..."

The sound of his husband's voice drew his gaze to the young man. Ianto knelt across from him, next to Jenny, with Jack at his side. Th expression on the younger man's face could only be described as horrific.

"What is it?" Jason asked. He had been so scared when the Ghost had turned on Ianto. If he couldn't handle the possibility of Jenny being dead, how the hell could he handle losing Ianto again?

"If she isn't breathing, hasn't a pulse... The baby..."

"Baby?" Jack said. "What baby?"

Ianto covered his mouth with both hands. He looked from one man to the other.

"Jenny's pregnant."

Both men cursed at the revelation.

Shaina, who had been very quiet since the attack had ended, crawled over to the little group. She reached up and plucked the scanner from Jason's hands. Her fingers adjusted the settings and she then ran it over the other woman's stomach.

"Um," she mumbled. "The baby's okay. Whatever happened to Jenny, it's not hurt the baby."

"So then she's not dead," said Jack. He let go of Ianto (he too had been afraid of losing him again) and stood. "What kind of... thing could do this and not affect a fetus?"

Jason shook his head and stood as well. He stepped back, away from Jenny, and moved towards the equipment. He felt Jack's hand on the small of his back and turned towards his cousin.

"Please tell me you have some idea of what did this?"

Jack placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I don't."

Jason didn't protest as his cousin pulled him close and kissed his forehead. It felt good, it felt right...

All he needed now was for Jenny to come back.

OoOoO

_In the Rift..._

"What happened to me?"

Rachael helped the doctor to her feet and gestured to the people that surrounded them.

"Most of us are just people, like you. We were pulled from Earth and got stuck here. But some of us are different. Some actually didn't get stuck here when they were first taken. Some of us, like the one that attacked you, went to other places."

"Other places? Where?"

"Bad places. Dark and full of evil." Rachael shivered and folded her arms. "Places that no human should ever go."

"Another dimension?"

"Maybe. Or maybe just a place, a planet, that is controlled by evil people. No one really knows. But," said Rachael. "Most of the people who don't get stuck initially don't come back. The ones that do, well, they're evil now."

Jenny stared at her.

"So I'm stuck here forever?"

"I don't think so," Rachael said slowly. "You see, only your mind is here. Your body is still on Earth."

"How do I get back to my body?"

Rachael bit her lip. "I dunno."

Jenny started to cry.

OoOoO

"Jason! Captain Harkness!"

The two men blinked and stepped away from each other. Now was definitely not the time to think about their changing intimacy.

"What is it?" Jason asked as he wiped at his eyes.

Shaina was touching Jenny's cheek.

"She's crying."

They were quick to reclaim their places at Jenny's side.

"She's crying... That means she must be alive," Jack said. He took hold of a slender, still hand. "Come on, pretty lady, come back to us."

"Look," Jason murmured.

Jenny's lips twitched.

She was still in there, he was sure of it.

But how the hell did they get her back?

OoOoO

"Look, there's me going to my first school dance, Jenny."

Jenny blinked her tears away and turned to see a younger, teenaged Rachael looking in a mirror with a gaggle of other girls.

"I was thirteen. I was going with Aaron White. He was so cute."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"I'm not. The Rift is."

"But why- oh!"

_'Come on, Sweetheart! You're doing great!'_

_'Push, Mrs. Akers. You're almost there!'_

_'You push, I'm tired of pushing, dammit!'_

_'I can see the head... Oh look! Jenny, Sweetheart, we have a little girl!'_

Rachael rested a hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"You have a daughter?" she asked.

"Two," Jenny choked out. "Oh God, my baby... Is my baby alright?"

Her hands flew to her stomach. She wasn't quite far enough along to be able to feel the baby kick so she had no way of knowing if the baby had been affected.

"Baby?"

Rachael cocked her head and studied the older woman.

"Yes, baby. I'm pregnant."

"Oh."

"How has all this affected my body?"

"Still a doctor and Torchwood agent, I see."

Jenny looked up at the girl.

"No, still a mother."

"Your body breathes, cries but doesn't beat."

"You said I wasn't dead," Jenny protested.

"You're not. But you're still trapped here. And if we don't get you back to your body soon, you will die. Your baby too."

OoOoO

Ianto found it extremely difficult to hold back his tears. The guilt he felt was quickly filling his stomach with rats. He knew he should have told Jason about Jenny's pregnancy, or made her tell him. She would never have been brought here with them in her condition. But now...

If the baby died, Jenny would never forgive him.

That was why he had made himself get up and move down the hallway. That was why he was huddled against the wall.

"Ianto."

"Jack."

The immortal Captain raised a hand to touch a pale cheek.

"Stop blaming yourself. You didn't make that Ghost attack her."

"But she never should have been here-"

"No, she shouldn't've but we can't change that." Jack stepped closer and pinned his lover to the dusty wall. "Ianto, we're not going to give up until we know we've done all that we can. If there's a way to save Jenny, we'll find it."

51st century pheromones gently wafted their way into Ianto's nasal passage and he breathed in deep. Jack's smell had always comforted him.

Just as he'd started to relax, Ianto felt himself pushed.

The middle-aged woman with curlers in her hair stood a few feet away.

She raised her hand-

Jack placed himself between the Ghost and Ianto. Ianto had been lucky earlier, but the Captain was taking no chances.

"You can not stop us."

"Who are you?" Jack demanded.

"We are from within."

"Within what?"

"That which you watch. It opens and you watch it. But where were you when it opened and took us from our homes? Why didn't you protect us?"

"I don't understand," Jack said.

"You call it the Rift. It opens and takes people away."

Ianto spoke up from behind Jack. "Are you trapped inside?"

"Trapped?" the Ghost said. "Not at first. When this body vanished from the Earth it slipped through the Rift and onto a world of death. Of chaos. But then the Rift took me back and now, yes, now this body is trapped inside it."

"What happened to you?" Ianto asked.

He then wished he'd never asked.

Hair curlers began to droop, becoming slithering tendrils. The face began to contort- no- it was melting. Skin stretched and pulled and chunks began to drop off. Lips widened and split the face open. A horrid scream came out.

"Jack! Ianto!"

Hands like withered branches reached out towards the two men. Skin sagged and fell from the twisted, gnarled bones.

"Why didn't you save me? Why didn't you stop it from taking me? Why!"

A book flew past Jason's head as he came down the hall.

"Shit!" He raised his arms to ward off more flying tomes. "Jack!"

"Get back, Jason!" Jack called out. He shielded Ianto as best he could from the onslaught of textbooks but there were so many.

Jason ducked into an opened doorway.

"Why did you let it take me?"

Ianto's eyes widened as he saw the distorted figure of the woman start to move away from them and head for...

"Jason!"

He could only watch as his husband was thrown (lifted?) into another room and the door slammed shut.

And the Ghost continued down the hallway.

Towards Shaina and Jenny.

OoOoO

"Jenny?" The girl touched her shoulder. "It's not so bad here."

"How can you say that?"

"Well, for starters," said Rachael. "There are no secrets here. We see all of our memories, the good and the bad. We can't hide our true selves. And besides, even though we can't get back home, it's better that to be on another world. At least from here we can see our loved ones."

Jenny drew in a deep, shuddering breath.

"But I won't," she said softly. "You said that I'm dying."

"That's because only a small part of you, the part inside, was brought here. The rest of you is still on Earth."

Rachael frowned and turned away.

"But maybe..."

"Maybe...?" Jenny asked.

"Your friends, your Torchwood. Do they have a way to open the Rift?"

"Captain Harkness has something that might be able to. Why?"

A pretty smile lit up the girl's face.

"Time to send an 'otherworldly' message!"

OoOoO

Jason jumped up and threw his weight into the door but the damned thing wouldn't budge.

"Jason."

He froze then turned.

"Jenny?"

Yes, it _was_ Jenny. Or rather, a faint image of her. The other Ghost, Rachael Neely, stood next to her holding her hand.

"I don't have a lot of time so please listen," Jenny began. "The Ghosts are actually people taken by the Rift who have gotten stuck between Time and Space. A few are people who, like those at the Haven, have been transported to other worlds but got caught again by the Rift."

Well, he thought. That explained the Medusa-wannabe in the hallway.

"They're trapped and forced to relive their memories over and over. They can even see each other's memories."

"Jenny," he interrupted. "Can we get you out?"

Rachael said, "The one called Jack has a device that can travel through Time and Space. Have him tune it so that it detects us. When in the real world, your world, there's traceable energy. Use that to open the Rift and then come and take back the piece of Jenny that is trapped with us."

"That simple?" he said dubiously.

"I don't know," Rachael admitted. "I'm just a college student. It might work but it might not."

Jason made a decision. "We'll try it." He then frowned. "Was it _you_ who locked me in here?"

Rachael's smile was impish.

"Sorry about that. She was gonna try to force you into the Rift too. But once you were out of her sight she lost interest."

"Great. Unlock the door."

OoOoO

Jack and Ianto reached the room just as Shaina screamed.

"No! Get away from her! Go away!"

The Ghost woman flicked one bent hand and Shaina was flung away from the prone figure she'd been watching over.

"Hey!" Jack shouted.

Ghost woman turned to look at him.

"Not your best idea, Jack," Ianto quipped.

Ghost woman's slackened jaws opened.

"You're telling me..." Jack raised his gun. He doubted it would help but what else was there to do?

"Jack! Your Vortex Manipulator!" Jason's voice rang out.

The lights on the wrist strap were going crazy. What the hell?

Jason burst into the room and knocked into Ianto, slamming him to the floor.

"Lock onto that energy spike and follow it! We'll deal with the Ghost!"

Not wasting a moment Jack ducked (narrowly avoiding a flying whatchamacallit) and he did as Jason ordered.

Ianto, Jason and Shaina watched as Jack Harkness faded away.

OoOoO

"Captain Harkness!"

Jack felt his legs give out as the bologna sandwich from before made its way back up his throat and onto the ground.

Jenny dropped down next to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. Never better."

Jack held out a hand and she helped him to his feet.

"Now what?" he asked.

Rachael stepped forward with an unhappy expression on her face.

"What is it?" Jenny asked her.

"He can touch you. I'm worried..."

"But isn't that good?" Jenny asked.

"But your _body_ isn't here, just a piece of what's inside," Rachael explained. "I didn't think he'd be able to touch you, just maybe lock onto the energy."

"Maybe," Jack said. "It's because of the baby."

"Explain," the girl said.

"Maybe the baby is Jenny's link to the world and since the baby is alive, I can touch Jenny."

"Can you touch me?" Rachael asked.

Jack licked his lips and extended a hand towards the girl.

It passed right through.

Rachael nodded. "Go. You can do it, it seems."

"But," Jenny said. "What about you?"

"He-he, that's what's so funny," Rachael said softly. "When I first came here I wanted to go home so badly I sometimes would think _really hard_ about my mom and I'd find myself there." She looked away, towards a memory. "But after a while I started to see that I was only causing her pain. She couldn't let go and it was hurting her. So I started to stay away and enjoy my memories. That's when I noticed the others. You see, I lost my real family but gained a new one."

Jenny said, "What about when some fade away?"

"They're the ones who got stuck going back. I think." Rachael turned back to them. "Jenny, I can't explain because I don't understand but... I know that he's right. Your baby is keeping you safe but it won't last. You need to go."

"But all of you... I can't just abandon you!"

Jack took hold of Jenny's elbow. "Jenny..."

"No!" Jenny cried. "They haven't done anything! Even the woman who attacked me! She's scared; we can't just leave them, Captain Harkness."

"Jenny," came the gentle voice. "You know about us."

"Rachael," Jack said. "I can't promise you when or how but I can promise you that we will do everything we can to set you all free."

"No."

"Rachael." Tears coursed down Jenny's cheeks.

"Thank you Captain, but no."

Rachael's voice was joined by those of the other Ghosts. Dozens, even hundreds of voices, joined as one.

"We can not return. Too much time has passed and we have become a part of Time and Space. Remember us, think of us. Let our memories live on. But set us free? No. We are no longer a part of Earth. Can you feel us, Captain? Jace, the little boy who became a Fixed Point in Time and Space? Can you feel us inside?"

Jack closed his eyes as the Time Vortex sang to him. He _could_ feel it. Voices, so many voices. Not all were human, not all came from Earth. He had heard these voices before, each time he died and then right as he came back. They were the voices of Time itself speaking to him, assuring him that Time would carry on.

Their song was beautiful.

"Go, Jace. Go, Jenny. Go home," they said. "We will not bother Earth anymore. We will continue to live our memories together. We will not show ourselves again."

Jack, one hand on Jenny, pressed the button on his wrist strap.

OoOoO

"What happened?" Shaina asked.

The Ghost woman was gone. Books and their equipment lay scattered about the room.

"Jason, Jenny's gone!" Ianto gasped.

Indeed there was a Jenny-shaped spot where the doctor's body had been.

"No I'm not. I'm right here."

Three heads whipped around to see Jack and Jenny standing in the doorway.

As Shaina and Ianto rushed to her side, Jason's comm unit came to life.

"Sorry it took me so long!" Dan said, breathing hard.

"No problem. It's okay. Jenny's okay."

OoOoO

_The next evening..._

Jenny had been given a week off. Both mother and baby were fine but Jason had insisted. He told her to try to rest and to talk to her husband. She returned home to find him changing the locks. Instead of getting upset or trying to talk to him, Jenny packed a couple suitcases and drove to a hotel.

She had made her decision. She would stay at Torchwood. If that meant her marriage was over then so be it.

There were many people like Rachael Neely. Ordinary people who might fall prey to the Rift o e day. Doctor Jenny Akers would not stop trying to save them.

OoOoO

_At Jason and Ianto's house._

Ianto curled up on the sofa with a cup of coffee and a DVD for company. Jason had hidden himself in his office and Jack was in the bath. It was the perfect opportunity for the Welshman to sit and relax after the last couple of days.

He pressed 'play'.

Jason, meanwhile, was looking through a box of photographs. He was so engrossed in his work that he actually jumped when Jack touched his shoulder.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Jack pointed at the pictures. "What are you doing?"

"Looking through some memories."

"Why?"

"You know about Katelyn's diary? Well, I decided to let her know that I haven't forgotten them." Jason indicated a leather bound book on his desk. "I've been writing everything I can remember about them. I thought that maybe John Hart could keep it until she remembers."

Jack leaned against the desk. It was strong and handsome, much like its owner.

"So kinda like a pen pal separated by time?"

"Yeah. I'm still her father. Still _their_ father. I can't be there with them but I can show that I still love them."

Jack swallowed and bit his lip. So much pain and suffering for just this one man. Why? Why couldn't Jason have his family with him as well as Ianto? It wasn't fair that he couldn't have both.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Jason said. "You, more than anyone, understand. Your own daughter..."

He misunderstood the grief in the blue eyes.

It made Jack want him even more.

Jason trailed off as Jack kissed him. It was a kiss filled with pain, bitterness, joy, love... Love. Love for him, for Ianto.

He reached up and cupped Jack's face with his hands. His lips parted, welcoming Jack into his mouth and his heart. Jack's tongue entered and swept through as though he could not get enough but was afraid to get closer.

_Fuck that..._

Jason stood and lifted Jack onto the desk.

OoOoO

_Dingdong_.

With a yawn, Ianto unfolded his body and stood up from the couch. He padded barefoot to the front door. He wore only a pair of pajama pants but he didn't care.

The door swung open and he looked up.

"Rhiannon!"

His sister smiled at him.

SLAP!

Before he could even register the pain in his cheek, he found himself with an armful of Welshwoman.

"Oh Ianto!"

She was crying, sobbing into his neck.

Ianto suddenly didn't care; he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to stay away so long," he whispered into her hair.

"I know," Rhiannon garbled. "You're busy. But I couldn't stand it anymore. So I packed a bag and threatened the airline if they didn't get me the next flight here."

He choked out a laugh and led her inside the living room. They sat down on the couch looking at each other properly.

"Well," she said. "For a dead man you look quite fit!"

"Rhi!" He smiled a watery smile at her. "I want to hear everything I've missed. The kids, Johnny... all of it."

"Later. Right now I want to meet this husband of yours. Captain Harkness says he's gorgeous!"

"He's in his office. Come on, I'll introduce you."

Rhiannon clutched at her brother's hand as he led her through to the back room. The oak door was ajar so he didn't bother to knock.

Their eyes widened at the scene before them.

Jack sat upon Jason's mahogany desk with Jason standing between the Captain's splayed legs. Their groins ground together as they fondled bare chests. Mouths clashed for dominance as they kissed each other hungrily.

While his sister's eyes were wide as saucers, Ianto merely crossed his arms (and stood with legs pressed tightly together... Good God, was Jason's hand on Jack's... damn but this was hot).

"Ahem."

The gyrating bodies froze and two guilty faces looked over at the Welshman.

"Not that I want you to stop, because I really don't," Ianto said lightly (and much to his sister's scandalous amusement). "But we have company, boys."

Jack and Jason hastened to disengage from the passionate embrace.

"Ianto, you neglected to tell me that it was a three-way marriage!"

"It's not," Ianto said.

Two audible gulps.

"Not yet, anyway," he added.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

TBC

NOTES! So, nothing about the Ghosts was really solved but those people will not be forgotten. And while Jenny's marriage is falling apart she has started to make her own path. More on her situation later.

What do you guys think of the Jack-Ianto-Jason relationship? Can they make it work?

Not sure whose story is next, but Rhiannon will be in it!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes at the end.

Episode 6: I Have a Secret

OooOooO

Rhiannon sat on the overstuffed chair in the Monroe-Jones(-Harkness?) family room. Her brother, Ianto, was perched on the edge of the middle of the couch with Jason to his left and Jack to his right. The other two men could not look at anyone, instead they looked at either the floor or the wall.

Under normal circumstances this would have been a terrible situation for the Welshwoman to find herself in. However this was not a normal circumstance. Her brother worked for an alien-hunting agency, he had died and been resurrected and his very existence had very nearly caused the end of the world, while still working for that same agency. Now her brother was married to the man on his left who only minutes before had been engaged in a full-on snog with her brother's former lover, who also happened to be unable to stay dead.

Therefore, Rhiannon was very amused.

"So..." she began.

Jason and Jack looked up; their eyes met and they quickly looked away.

"So..." said Ianto. He stood. "Coffee?"

And he made his escape to the kitchen. Once through the door he pressed a hand to his mouth, suppressing the laugh that bubbled up into his throat. The expressions of the other two men had totally made his day. After what had happened with the Ghosts and Jenny's estranged marriage, the interruption was most welcome.

He was happy to see his sister. He felt terrible for not taking the time to visit her in Wales but there had been so much going on. First he had believed his sister, as he had with Jack and Gwen, did not want him in her life. Then there was the war with Mr. Franklin for all of Time and Space (as well as the right to choose his own destiny). Finally there was the aftermath of said war and his status as a newlywed.

_Excuses_, he thought rather bitterly. He started the coffee brewing and pondered his options. It would be so easy to Retcon Rhiannon so that she would only remember meeting Jason as his husband and that Jack was just a friend. Or he could explain the increasingly complicated relationship as it was obviously becoming.

And exactly _what_ was it becoming?

He had loved Jason since they had first met, in their first life together. His love for Jack had not come so swiftly but once it had, while dear Lisa had still been alive, it had grown intense and true. Both men were his life, his world, his reason for being. He needed both men more than he need oxygen to breathe. It was clear to him that his two lovers not only loved him deeply but that their feelings for each other had also deepened. It was more than he could have hoped for. If they loved one another as they did him, even just by a fraction, then maybe this relationship would work out.

OoOoO

"So, you're Ianto's husband."

Jason swallowed as he nodded.

"Yep. That's me," he managed to croak out. "And you're his sister."

"Yep!" she chirped happily. Oh, the pictures Gwen had supplied her with had not done justice! And the image in her head (Jason and Jack) had her feeling that her brother was indeed extremely lucky. After all, she reasoned, if men could fantasize about some girl-on-girl action then she could do the same about some hot man-love.

"Coffee's ready!"

Ianto returned to the room bearing a tray with four mugs, coffee pot and fixings. He set the tray on the coffee table and passed out the mugs.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"No." Rhiannon smiled brightly at him and took a sip.

"So what brings you here?" Ianto asked.

"You mean besides the fact that the last time I saw you was over five years ago? Just before you died."

"Er, yes. Besides that." Ianto had the grace to blush, much to the delight of both his lovers.

"Well, yes, actually." Rhiannon set her cup down and leaned forward. "I've missed you. And I decided that since you were too busy to come to Wales, I'd come to you."

Ianto looked away for a moment before he met her gaze.

"I'm sorry for not making the time. Things have been hectic to say the least."

"End of the world will do that to a person," she agreed with a smile.

"So how are Johnny and the kids? The emails I've received the last few months haven't told me much."

"Oh you know, the usual. Johnny still works with the same company. David goes through a girl a week. And Mica..." Now it was Rhiannon who could not meet his gaze.

"Mica's been asking questions, Ianto."

"Kids her age will do that," Ianto pointed out.

"Not these questions."

"I see."

Now Jack and Jason looked up. They looked at their lover and noticed the guarded expression on the other man's face.

"What sort of questions?" Jack asked.

Ianto stood and walked over to the window. He pushed back the curtain and watched as life went by with a stiff spine.

"You haven't told them?" Rhiannon said softly. "Why?"

"How could I?" Ianto turned to look at them. "How could I tell anyone?"

"How could you not?"

"Ianto," Jason said as he stood. "What exactly is going on?"

"The... questions that Mica has been asking..." Ianto began. "They are the kind of questions that any child might ask... in regards to their parents."

"Uh..." Jack raised a finger to his mouth. "I don't quite get it."

"There was a reason why I never wanted you to meet my family Jack. I was afraid," the young man said. "That one look at Mica and you would know my deepest secret."

"What is that?" Jack asked. How much deeper than a Cyberwoman girlfriend or changed personal time line could it be?

"That Mica is my daughter."

OoOoO

_Early the next morning, Torchwood base..._

Jenny hummed a tune as she sorted through the day's medical logs. There was nothing too crucial that couldn't wait until later. Good, she had plans today.

"Hey Doc!"

She looked up and smiled.

"Sam, good morning."

"Is it?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Besides the fact that you're supposed to be resting? Your husband being a dick for starters."

Her smile softened. It came as no surprise to her that the entire team knew about Steven's demands. The fact that it had remained a secret as long as it had was more than amazing.

"Thanks Sam. But really, I'm okay with it."

Sam folded his arms and frowned. "You still love him."

"Of course. If he wants to work things out then I'll be there every step of the way."

"And if he doesn't?"

She sighed. "If he wants a divorce then I will not fight it." Her eyes darkened. "But I'll be damned if he drags my daughters through a court battle. Or the baby."

"Does he know?"

"Not yet." Jenny reached for a pair of latex gloves and pulled them on. "I have some time until it's visually obvious. I'll see how he is by then. If he seems to be amicable then I'll tell him."

"And if he isn't, what then?"

"Then," she said. "I'll be a single mother."

"No you won't." Sam smiled at her. "We'll all be the daddy."

Jenny laughed. "Who's your daddy?" She snapped the gloves. "Since you're here, Sam, it's time for the bi-yearly physicals. Drop 'em, Daddy."

OoOoO

A storm cloud by the name of Ianto Jones entered the base just past 9 am. The rest of the Bluemont team sought safety in their work as the Second in Command stalked past them all.

"Ianto, hold up!"

"Uh, Jason, I wouldn't if I were you."

"Yeah, well I'm not you, Rhiannon."

"No, but trust me, you don't wanna push him when he's mad."

"Jack, in case you've forgotten I have known him way longer than you. In another lifetime."

"You're on your own then."

Jason scowled at him and then opened the door to his husband's office. Once in he closed the door and faced the trembling man before him.

"Ianto."

He ducked as a framed photograph was aimed (quite accurately) at his head.

"Why are you mad at me? I'm not the one who abandoned-"

"Stop right there, Jason."

"Who abandoned my child."

"Fuck you."

"Later. Right now we need to talk."

Ianto spun his desk chair around and avoided his husband's eyes.

"We talked enough last night."

"No we didn't," Jason said. "You and Rhiannon talked while Jack and I tried the old listening through a door with a glass trick. All we heard, in case you're curious, were muffled sounds. Many of which sounded like Welsh curse words."

"It's none of your business."

"See the ring on my finger? It means that I am your partner until death do us part. It also means that what is important to you is important to me."

"Your point?"

"That the fact that you have a child, your daughter Mica, _is_ my business."

Jason watched as his husband's jaw moved from side to side, teeth grinding audibly.

"You have beautiful teeth, Cariad. Let's not get the dentist involved."

Ianto sighed and leaned forward.

"Talk to me, Cariad."

"I was 19. It was before I joined Torchwood One. Before I met you or Lisa."

Jason sat in the visitor's chair to listen.

"My girlfriend had dumped me a few months prior. She called me, out of the blue, said she had news."

"She was pregnant?"

"Yeah. Seven months along. She'd gotten pregnant before we broke up. I asked her why she hadn't called me sooner. She said that she had no intention of keeping it; that she had planned on putting it up for adoption. But she had caught a case of guilt and so she wanted to give me the option to take my baby."

"But you chose not to."

Ianto began to unbutton his coat. His fingers shook as he undid each button.

"I considered myself too young to be a parent. But I didn't want my baby given to some random person, no matter how nice they were."

"Is that where your sister comes in?"

"I asked her to take Mica and raise her. We discussed it with Johnny, her husband. He felt that it would confuse their child as well as Mica if they told her I was her father. He said that if I wanted them to take her in, to spend their hard-earned money to provide her with food, clothes and a home, then he didn't want me to call myself her father." Ianto stood and pulled off his coat. He folded his arms and slowly began to pace the room. "So I became her uncle. Uncle Ianto."

"And you were alright with this solution?"

"No."

Ianto stopped in front of his husband and continued.

"I tried my best to just be her uncle but, I found it too painful to be around. When I joined Torchwood I found an excuse to not be around much. Even though I was junior researcher my job was not risk-free. There were numerous times when I found myself knee-deep in an investigation that endangered everyone. Made it easy to stay away."

"But not completely."

Ianto smiled a bit. "Could you?" He sighed and leaned against his desk.

"I kept my distance, only coming around every few weeks. Always with a gift for Mica and David. The perfect uncle."

"And Mica never suspected."

"Until recently."

"So what changed?"

OoOoO

"Mica was helping me clean the attic. Usually I did it alone but she'd been grounded so her punishment was to get all dusty while sorting through old boxes. The phone rang and I left her alone. While I was gone she found a box of old photographs. She had a ball looking at them and then she found a copy of her birth certificate. She saw the names on there, her mother's and father's."

Jack frowned. He sat behind Jason's desk listening to Rhiannon. Right next door, he knew that Jason was being told the same story. To think that Ianto had been carrying this secret for so long was mind boggling.

It was also hypocritical.

He remembered Ianto questioning him about Alice and Steven. Ianto had been upset, hurt, that Jack had not told him about his daughter and her child. But the young man had done exactly the same thing he had accused Jack of doing. He had hidden himself. It was for the same reasons; to protect his daughter and his family.

Still, every instinct in him had Jack wanting to march into the other room and throttle the young man. Thankfully he had more restraint than that. He also understood Ianto's motivation.

"So that's when she started asking questions, huh?"

"Yes." Rhiannon smiled sadly. "I came back to find her crying. She asked me why her uncle's name was where her daddy's was supposed to be. Johnny and I discussed it but he decided not to tell her."

"Even though she already knew?"

"He hoped that maybe she would stop asking but..."

"Curiosity is hardly fleeting."

"Especially for a girl who is becoming a young woman. She'll be 13 soon."

"Rhiannon, she needs to be told."

The woman sighed heavily. She agreed with the man but she had to sport her husband. However Mica needed her father.

So what the hell was she going to do?

OoOoO

"Torchwood Bluemont, Dr. Akers speaking."

"Jenny, it's me."

"Steven?" She clutched the phone and ordered her heart to cease hammering. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I figured as much. What about?"

"Us. Our marriage."

"Do we still have one?"

"I hope so. Don't you?"

"That depends. You told me," she said. "To leave my job."

"Yes I did. I stand by that. That place, your job is dangerous."

"Steven..." Jenny rubbed at her forehead. She wasn't stupid; her husband was hiding something. Something big.

"Tell me the truth. What's really going on here? It can't be just my job!"

There was an uncomfortable silence from the other end of the line. Jenny felt her heart begin to freeze.

Something big.

"You know I love you..."

Something very big.

"But lately, ever since that crap a few months ago..."

Something so big that she felt as if her chest had opened up.

"I've been feeling lost and confused..."

Her chest began to empty of all emotion.

"I needed someone there and you weren't..."

Something so big that she couldn't feel anything at all.

"There's..."

"Someone else."

She could hear him breathe as she spoke.

"Yes."

She hung up the phone. She was going to be a single mother.

But strangely she felt nothing.

OoOoO

While three separate dramas were playing out in the base, Erin was down in the firing range working on improving her targeting. She was an average looking girl of average height and a boyish frame. She was a very athletic person which made her ideal for field work.

"Nnnh..." she growled as she missed the hologram. She dumped the empty clip and put in a new one.

"That thing looks like shit."

"It's a hologram so what does it matter?" she said.

"Still, it could look more like an actual alien instead of a fish in a suit."

"Well," she reasoned. "According to Ianto and Captain Harkness there are actual fishy aliens."

"Really?"

"Yes. They call them Blowfish. Now be quiet."

She took aim and squeezed the trigger. The Blowfish hologram screamed in pain as it fell. Erin brushed her blondish bob from her face and knelt next to the body. She reached down and felt for a pulse. There was one. She wrapped her hands around the skull and twisted viciously. The snapping sound echoed throughout the room and she smiled.

She stood and stepped over the body and out the door.

OoooOoooOoooO

TBC

Note 1: Just wanted to give everyone a head's up. So far we've had stories for Jason (Katelyn's diary), Sam (jealous over Ianto), Susan/Hart (finding each other), Jason/Ianto (Kelly's lust), Jenny (Ghosts and husband) and now we are in the thick of a Ianto story. I predict about 10 stories for what I will call TW America Series 2 (series 1 being TW Amer 2.0) and it will span about 6-8 months (most if not all of Jenny's pregnancy). This will enable time to develop the stories for most of the team and drop big clues as to stories for the rest of the group. Once I finish the 10 stories we will move into Series 3. Expect things from all the series to pop up (TW 1-3, TW Amer 1-2) in the 3rd series as well as continued character development and personal stories.

Note 2: For those who are interested, I am writing the AU version of Ianto and Jason meet at TW One and their life together. I am on chapter 4 but want to focus on finishing "Not The Expected Happy Ending" and getting a couple more chapters each on "Hart and Jones" and an AU TW before I post it. Plus, lots of kinks to iron out.

Note 3: Please forgive me for taking so long to update! A member of my family has been suffering from a terminal illness for a while and the last few weeks have been difficult. Writing is my own therapy but it's been hard to deal with things so I didn't do as much as I wanted. We're kind of at a standstill with fate right now so I can't promise on regular updates. Hopefully I will get the next part of this chapter up soon.

What do you all think of Ianto being Mica's daddy?


End file.
